Live in Village
by Tika's
Summary: Empat pemuda tampan terpaksa tinggal di desa terpelosok Kabupaten Semarang. Bagaimana hidup mereka? Chap5 update setelah sekian lama. Menceritakan kehidupan mereka saat memasuki bangku SMA di desa tersebut. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah fic keduaku... Ceritanya sangat lain dari fic pertama.

Doakan, ya. Moga-moga aku dan teman-temanku bisa lulus 100%. Sabtu, 4 Juni 2011 adalah hari yang menentukan buat anak SMP. Termasuk diriku.

**Disclaimer** : Bleach hanya punya Tite Kubo aja. Tapi Ulquiorra tetep milikku. He.. :-P

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship, mungkin ada Humornya tapi sedikit.

**Pairing **: UlquiHime, IchiRuki, GrimNell, RenTatsu, dll.

**Summary** : Empat orang cowok cakep, keren, tajir, impian semua cewek, tipeku (*eh. Nggak! Mereka bukan tipeku*) tinggal di Desa Adohsanget, Semarang, Jawa Tengah, Indonesia.

**Live in Village**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

Chapter 1 : Introduce Boys

Empat cowok keren berusia tujuh belas tahun menuruni mobil sedan putih. Orang-orang pada memerhatikan mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh? Empat cowok ganteng, keren, tajir, masuk Desa Adohsanget! Desa terpelosok se-kota Semarang, Jawa Tengah, Indonesia! Jauh dari Jepang! Jauh dari Spanyol! Berada di atas bukit yang tinggi menjulang serta dilengkapi panorama yang sangat indah. Memaksa mata untuk tak lepas dari keindahannya.

Sedan putih meninggalkan mereka (dan juga kopernya) di depan rumah yang... cukup besar tapi bagi mereka rumah itu sangatlah kecil. Mereka berdiri mematung melihat keadaan rumah tua itu.

"Apa kita akan tinggal di sini? Menjijikkan," ucap cowok berambut se-orange jeruk sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Rumah ni kotor sekali," tambah cowok berambut biru.

"Apa nggak salah pangeran seperti gue tinggal di tempat ini?" tambah cowok berambut merah nanas.

"Sudahlah..., ini cuma sementara, bro..!" ucap cowok berambut hitam pekat menenangkan teman-temannya. (*maap para Ulquivers, Ulqui di sini ku buat playboy, murah senyum, penggoda wanita gitu.. Maap ea.*)

Mereka memerhatikan rumah tersebut dari atas sampai bawah.

"Yuk bro kita masuk," pemuda berambut hitam langsung berjalan ke rumah tersebut.

"Hei, Ulquiorra, tunggu dulu...!" pemuda berambut biru menyusul Ulquiorra. Di belakangnya, teman-temannya mengikuti.

Tok tok tok.

"Kula nuwun..," ucap Ulquiorra sambil mengetuk pintu. Pintu tersebut terbuka tapi penghuninya nggak keluar. (*Jangan keluar penghuninya.. Aku takut.. *)

"Bahasa apa'an tuh?" tanya cowok berambut biru yang tak lain adalah... Jeng jing jeng.. Grimmjow! (*wUaa...!*)

"Jelas bahasa spanyol-lah.. Ck ck ck," kata yang berambut orange dengan geleng-geleng kepala dengan over over overconfident. (*yang ini siapa hayo?*) Mungkin semua juga sudah tahu. Kakek nenek. Tua muda. Cowok cewek juga bakal tahu pemuda ini bernama... Ichigo..!

"Stupid. Mana ada bahasa spanyol kula nuwun! Itu kan bahasa indonesia. Ingat, bro! Kita di Indonesia! Baunya beda dengan Jepang!" jelas si pemuda berambut merah nanas dengan overrrconfident yang tak lain adalah Renji.

"Bodoh. Itu bahasa jawa, bro!" kata Ulquiorra singkat, padat, tidak jelas.

Ketiga temannya malah melongo.

"Bahasa jawa? Apa'an tuh?" tanya mereka bebarengan.

"Kita berada di Jawa, ya bahasanya bahasa Jawa,"

"Terus, ngapain kita belajar bahasa Indonesia? 1 minggu gue habisin buat belajar bahasa indonesia!" Ichigo mulai emosi. (*1 minggu? Hebatt! Tepuk tangan buat Ichigo! Plok plok plok!*)

"Bahasa nasional negara ini kan bahasa indonesia," kata Ulquiorra datar.

"Owhh...," mereka malah ber-owh ria.

"Bilang dong dari tadi!" kata Grimmjow hampir melempar kopernya ke Ulquiorra. (*Jangan! Kasian Ulqui!*)

"Kula nuwun...," Ulquiorra kembali mengetuk pintu.

Tak ada jawaban.

Kosong.

"Biar ku bantu. KULA NUWUN!" Grimmjow menggebrak-gebrak pintu rumah itu.

Kretek.

"Mau gue bantu, Grimmjow?" Ichigo hampir menendang pintu itu dan berteriak KULA NUWUN tapi..

"Sudah! Apa kalian tadi nggak dengar bunyi 'kretek'?" larang Renji.

"Btw, 'kula nuwun'? What is the indonesian of 'kula nuwun', Ulquiorra?" tanya Renji.

"Excusme," singkat. Jelas. Padat. Sepadat kota Jakarta.

Tiba-tiba ada kakek-kakek berjenggot putih panjang berjalan dengan tongkat menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian mencari siapa?" tanya Pak Yamin (Yamamoto) si kepala dusun sambil mengelus jenggotnya. (*Di fic ini tokohnya sama tapi namanya yang ku ubah. Hanya ku pakai dua nama depannya.*)

"Kita mau mencari yang punya rumah ini," kata Ichigo sopan.

"Oh.., Pak Bara (Barragan)?"

"Yupz! Itu namanya!" kata Ulquiorra.

"Beliau sedang pergi berjualan kue. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian dari mana?"

Mereka terdiam.

"Kita dari desa sebelah," kata Ulquiorra memecah keheningan.

"Oh. Perkenalkan. Saya Pak Yamin. Kepala dusun di Desa Adohsanget ini. Jika ada perlu, kalian bisa menghubungi saya,"

"Saya Ulil," kata Ulquiorra penuh senyum sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Ini Grimin," Ulquiorra menunjuk Grimmjow.

Grimmjow tersenyum sambil melepas kacamatanya.

'Grimin?' batin Grimmjow.

"Ini Ical," menunjuk Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

'Ical?' batin Ichigo.

Pak Yamin terkekeh.

"Dan ini Ren.. Reno," menunjuk Renji. Ulquiorra sempat berfikir nama apa yang tepat untuk Renji.

'Reno?' batin Renji.

"Anak muda, apa namamu benar-benar Ical?" tanya Pak Yamin.

"Tentu saja! Emang kenapa?"

"Ical itu artinya hilang,"

Hahahaha...

Tawa merekah di wajah Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, dan Renji.

"Sabar ya, bro!" Grimmjow menepuk pundak Ichigo.

Ichigo menatap Ulquiorra dengan death glare.

"Sorry, bro!" kata Ulquiorra sambil terus tertawa.

"Kenapa orang tuamu memberimu nama Ical? Apa kau takut di sunat?" tanya Pak Yamin.

'Yang memberi nama bukan ortu. Tapi dia!' Ichigo terus menatap Ulquiorra dengan death glare.

"Sunat?" tanya Renji.

"Iya. Di sunat. Apa kalian tidak tahu?"

Mereka menggeleng bersamaan.

"Itu artinya memotong burung kalian. Orang tua yang memberi nama Ical, pasti agar anaknya tak takut kehilangan burungnya. Apa kalian tidak tahu? Jangan-jangan kalian belum di sunat,"

"Gue aja nggak punya burung. Gimana mau di sunat?" kata Grimmjow.

"Betul kata Grimin. Kita nggak ada yang punya burung," tambah Ichigo.

"Lagipula, kita nggak pernah ngoleksi burung," tambah Renji.

"Lalu ini apa?" Pak Yamin menyogok alat kemaluan mereka berempat dengan tongkatnya.

Tuk tuk tuk tuk

"Au!" jerit mereka.

"Eh.., jangan sentuh barang berhargaku ya!" bentak Grimmjow.

'Dasar kakek sialan!' batin Grimmjow.

"Lalu itu apa kalau bukan burung?" tanya Pak Yamin.

"Penis," jawab Ulquiorra mantap.

"Masak kayak gini burung?" kata Grimmjow dan Ichigo sambil mengelus benda berharganya itu.

"Pak Yamin, kalau ada apa-apa dengan punyaku ini, tanggung jawab!" kata Renji dengan genitnya.

"Enak aja. Mang saya menghamili kamu?"

"Nanti kalau saya mandul gimana?" kata Renji dengan mencucu.

"Ya nggak mungkinlah...," kata Ichigo.

"Bego! Ya nggak mungkin mandul-lah..! Lu tuh telah mengotori Jepang dengan kebegoan lu! Tau?" bisik Grimmjow pada Renji.

"Pak Bara kira-kira pulang jam berapa ya?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Mungkin nanti sore,"

"Nanti sore?" seru mereka.

"Iya. Kalian bisa menunggu di dalam,"

"Ya nggak enaklah..., ini kan rumah orang. Nanti kalau di sangka maling gimana?" kata Ulquiorra.

"Ini masih jam 9 lagi," seru Ichigo.

"Ya sudah terserah kalian. Bapak masih banyak tugas," Pak Yamin pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kakek sialan! Kita di telantarin, main nyogok adikku segala lagi! Kamu nggak pa pa kan, sayang?" omel Grimmjow sambil mengelus burungnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, kelembutan, keromantisan, pokoknya so sweet deh!

"Kita kayak orang bodoh," kata Renji.

"Mana gue haus lagi!" Ichigo mengelus tenggorokannya.

"Nih. Gue bawa minum," kata Ulquiorra sambil melempar botol minuman pada Ichigo.

"Thanks, bro,"

"Heh, Ulil! Kok lu nggak bilang ma gue sih? Gue juga haus tau!" bentak Grimmjow.

"Salah lu sendiri lu nggak bilang. Eh, satu hal lagi, jangan manggil gue Ulil kalau nggak ada orang kayak gini. Dasar Grimin!"

"Ulil. Nama apa'an tuh? Nama orang kampung,"

"Lu mau berantem ama gue?" Ulquiorra menaikkan lengan bajunya.

"Siapa takut? Ngapain takut ma aktor?" Grimmjow bersiap menyerang.

"Dasar pemain band nggak becus?"

"Ayo!"

1

2

3

Mulai!

"Heh...!" Ichigo melerai mereka berdua.

"Ngapain lu ngelerai kita? Mau jadi pahlawan?" seru Grimmjow.

"Pemain bola nggak becus. Gara-gara lu kita di sini!" seru Ulquiorra.

"Oo... Jadi sekarang lu nyalahin gua? Kalau bukan karna kemesuman lu, kita nggak bakalan di sini!" Ichigo menuding-nuding Ulquiorra.

"Eh...! Sudah sudah! Kita di sini buat refreshing! Yang kemarin nggak usah di bawa ke sini.," lerai Renji.

"Dia duluan tu yang mulai!" Ulquiorra menuding Grimmjow.

"Lu kok seenaknya nuduh sih?" Grimmjow mau memukul Ulquiorra tapi segera dihentikan Ichigo.

"Kalo lu nggak bilang aktor, gua juga nggak bakalan berantem ma lu!"

"Udah! Kayak gue dong! Di sini hanya refreshing! Hilangkan semua beban!" ujar Renji.

"Dasar aktor legenda nggak becus! Kita di sini juga karna lu tau!" kata mereka bertiga bebarengan.

"Asal kalian tau, ya, gue akting

nggak bisa lancar karna gue kurang refreshing,"

Sejak saat itu, mereka duduk di depan rumah Pak Bara.

"Kayaknya kita nggak bisa cuci mata nih, bro!" kata Ulquiorra.

"Bener. Di sini nggak ada ceweknya," timpal Grimmjow.

"Biasanya kan cewek desa tu seksi, aduhai, cantik-cantik. Kalau ini?" tambah Ichigo.

"Kalau ini sih cuma pemandangannya doang yang bagus," tambah Renji.

"Kalau gini, gue nggak bisa tebar pesona dong!" kata Ulquiorra.

Angin berhembus melambai-lambaikan rambut empat cowok tersebut. (*duh... Gantengnya*)

"Eh. Eh. Liat tuh, bro!" Ulquiorra menepuk pundak Grimmjow.

"Apa'an sih?" Grimmjow menoleh. "Waow,"

Renji dan Ichigo juga ikut menoleh.

"Waaow...,"

Empat cewek cantik berjalan menuju mereka.

Siapa lagi kalo bukan Hime (Orihime), Rukiyah (Rukia), Nelliel (Nelliel), dan Tati (Tatsuki).

'Nggak tahan' batin Ulquiorra.

'Oh my God..' batin Grimmjow.

'Akhirnya aku bisa cuci mata' batin Ichigo.

'Mereka berjalan ke arah gue' batin Renji.

Mereka berempat mengusap liurnya sambil berdiri.

Cewek-cewek itu berdiri di depan empat cowok tesebut.

Hime memakai kaus biru dan rok di bawah lutut bermotif kotak-kotak biru. Rambutnya di kepang dua.

Rukiyah memakai kaos hitam dengan rok di bawah lutut bermotif bunga-bunga biru. Rambutnya dikucir kuda.

Nelliel memakai kaos coklat kusut dan rok bermotif bunga-bunga di bawah lutut dengan dikucir dua.

Tati memakai kaos kuning dan celana di atas lutut.

"Morning, ladies" sapa Ulquiorra.

Nelliel terbelalak.

"Grimmjow? What are you doing here?" Nelliel melotot tak percaya.

"Sedangkan kau, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Nelliel? Kenapa penampilanmu seperti gadis desa?" Grimmjow memerhatikan penampilan Nelliel dari atas hingga bawah.

Persis seperti gadis spanyol yang nyasar atau salah masuk ke desa.

"K-kau bisa bahasa Indonesia?"

"Alright. We can speak indonesian," kata Ulquiorra.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Justru gue yang harusnya nanya ke lu. What are you doing here?" kata Grimmjow.

"Ma'af. Apakah kalian dari desa sebelah?" tanya Hime.

"Betul Nona cantik," jawab Ulquiorra dengan senyum mautnya.

Wajah Hime memerah.

"Desa sebelah?" Nelliel melongo.

"Btw, nama gue Ulil," Ulquiorra melempar senyum mautnya pada semua cewek.

"Gua Grimin,"

"Gua I..," Ichigo menoleh pada Ulquiorra.

"Ical," kata Ulquiorra.

"Iya. Ical,"

Rukiyah dan Hime terkekeh.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan nama gue?" tanya Ichigo.

"Gue Reno," Renji tersenyum pada semua cewek.

"Silakan masuk. Ma'af. Kalian pasti sudah lama menunggu," Hime mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Akhirnya..," kata keempat cowok itu sambil duduk.

"Kenapa tadi tidak masuk saja?" tanya Hime sambil membawa minuman. Tati, Rukiyah, dan Nelliel membawa makanan.

"Tidak perlu repot, Nona-nona," kata Ichigo.

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

Hime dengan Ulquiorra.

Nelliel dengan Grimmjow.

Rukiyah dengan Ichigo.

Tati dengan Renji.

Mereka mengamati makanan dan minuman yang dibawa gadis-gadis cantik tersebut.

Ada es sirup, lemper, arem-arem, nagasari, pukis, hawok-hawok, wajik, gemblong, kue bolu, wingko babat, lumpia, dan kripik jagung. (*mm... Enakk.. Yummy... Aku juga mau..!*)

'Aneh' batin Renji.

'Apa betul ini bisa dimakan?' batin Ichigo.

'Wuah.. Kelihatannya enak' batin Grimmjow yang mulai menjilat liurnya.

'Kenapa dibalut daun pisang?' batin Ulquiorra. (*pembatin paling aneh*)

"Silakan dimakan..," seru Hime.

"Sebenarnya tadi kita sudah di suruh masuk," kata Renji sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Iya. Sama Pak Yamin si kepala dusun," tambah Ichigo sambil makan.

'Enaknya...!' batin Ichigo.

"Hufft. Gue nggak suka ma dia. Berani-beraninya dia menyakiti adik kesayangan gue!" tambah Grimmjow sambil makan dengan elegant.

"Sunat itu apa'an sih?" tanya Ulquiorra.

Hahahaha...

Hime, Rukiyah, dan Tati tertawa.

"Tuh ketahuan! Kalian bukan dari kampung sebelah kan?" goda Tati.

"Kita juga tau kok kalian ke sini naik mobil," kata Rukiyah.

"Kalian pasti dari Jakarta. Soalnya, anak desa tidak pakai 'gue' 'lu'," jelas Hime.

"Udah deh. Sebelum dijawab ma mereka bertiga arti kata 'sunat', lebih baik kalian jelasin kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini," kata Nelliel yang sudah diambang penasaran.

"Ceritanya panjang," kata Ulquiorra.

"Saaangat panjang!" tambah Grimmjow.

"Daripada cerita, lebih baik kalian ngenalin diri kalian!" kata Ichigo.

"Yupz. Betul kata Ichigo" kata Renji.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa. Perkenalkan. Aku Hime," Hime tersenyum manis.

"Gue Nelliel," Nelliel berkata dengan kebeteannya.

"Aku Rukiyah,"

"Gue Tati," Tati berkata dengan belagu.

"Udah puas? Sekarang, kalian bilang nama kalian yang asli!" Nelliel main nyolot aja.

"Okey! Gue Ichigo. Puas lu?"

"Gue Renji. Tapi panggil Reno aja,"

"Gue Grimin,"

"Grimmjow!" bentak Nelliel.

"Iya! Gue Grimmjow! Tadi kan cuma salah nyebut," Grimmjow ngeles.

"Gue Ulquiorra," Ulquiorra tersenyum maut.

"Sekarang cerita!" Nelliel mulai emosi.

"Iya, iya. Kita cerita," kata Grimmjow.

Para cowok terdiam.

"Katanya mau cerita?" tanya Tati.

"Nggak konsekuen ama omongannya sendiri," kata Rukiyah.

"Ihh.. Aku dah muak! Cepetan dong!" bentak Nelliel.

"Dimulai dari mana?" tanya Grimmjow.

" Dari gue dulu aja," kata Ulquiorra.

"Gue terlibat dalam video porno,"

"What?"

Para cewek langsung geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tapi gue nggak pernah ngelakuin itu. Ada orang yang ngejebak gue agar pamor gue turun. Bahkan, cewek yang ada di video itu juga nyangkal,"

"Kalo lu, Grimmjow?"

"Mm... Karna Ulquiorra kena kasus tersebut, album yang udah band gue buat, gagal di launching,"

"Kalo lu, Ichigo?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Mm... Gue dikeluarin dari timnas Jepang,"

"Kalau lu, Renji?"

"Gue... Gue.. Kurang refreshing jadinya akting gue nggak lancar,"

"Apa kalian tidak sekolah," tanya Hime.

"Ya sekolah. Tapi, kita juga kerja," jelas Ulquiorra.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan pekerjaan kalian? Aku masih tidak paham," kata Orihime.

"Gue aktor terkenal di Jepang. Baru aja main sinetron striping ama SS501 tapi.. malah kena kasus video porno. Yah, mungkin gue blasteran Jepang ma Spanyol jadi gue ganteng. Terus, banyak yang ngiri deh! Jadi merosotin pamor gue," kata Ulquiorra bergaya sok kecakepan.

"Ihh...," para cewek nggak setuju kalo Ulquiorra tuh ganteng.

"Ganteng dari mana?" goda Tati.

"Kalo di liat dari teropong," kata Rukiyah.

"Bukan. Dari sedotan," tambah Nelliel.

Hahaha...

"Kalau tidak salah, kau pernah memainkan film Bye Bye Good Bye, kan?" tanya Hime.

"Ternyata, gue terkenal nyampe daerah pelosok," kata Ulquiorra diselingi dengan tawa.

"Oh my God.. Film itu so sweet banget!" Hime jingkrak jingkrak.

"Siapa dulu pemeran utamanya?"

"Ternyata kau lebih ganteng dari yang di film,"

"Terima kasih, Nona cantik,"

Wajah Hime memerah lagi.

"Jadi begini ceritanya," Ulquiorra mulai bercerita.

Flashback ON!

(pake bahasa Jepang)

"Ulquiorra! Jelaskan apa yang terjadi!" bentak ayah Ulquiorra. Aizen.

"Itu bukan aku, Ayah..,"

"Lalu siapa?"

"Aku nggak mungkin nglakuin hal sebejat itu,"

"Liat video ini!"

Aizen memutar video.

"Lihat! Kau bersama artis Jepang dan Spanyol. Lihat baik-baik!"

"Lihat dengan jelas, Ayah! Itu bukan aku,"

"Lihat video yang satu ini,"

Aizen memutar video yang lain.

Mata Ulquiorra terbelalak. Di lihatnya video mesum dirinya dengan Justin Bieber! (*WUAA.. Bagi cewek yang ngelihat pasti langsung pingsan, ngiler, klepek-klepek, mengkhayal yang bukan-bukan. Astagfirullah...*)

"Kau masih mau mengelak?" tanya Aizen.

"Oh my God..," Ulquiorra malah asyik menonton video mesumnya dengan Justin Bieber.

"Justin ternyata seksi juga, ya?" kata Ulquiorra sambil senyam senyum sendiri. (*Astagfirullah..,*)

"Lihatlah berita di televisi,"

"Pemirsa, aktor terkenal Ulquiorra Schiffer terlibat dalam kasus video porno dengan beberapa artis Jepang dan Spanyol. Bukan hanya itu saja, ada pula video porno dirinya dengan Justin Bieber. Tersangka menyangkal semua itu dan berniat mengungkap semua yang terjadi. Justin Bieber juga telah menyangkalnya. Justin memang pernah bermain film dengan Ulquiorra yang berjudul Kiss for You tapi dia tidak pernah melakukan tindakan bejat apalagi dengan sesama jenisnya. Sekarang, tersebar foto-foto hot Ulquiorra dengan para aktor India seperti Shahrukh Khan. Seperti yang anda lihat, Ulquiorra berciuman dengan Shahrukh Khan dan satu ranjang dengan Shahrukh Khan. Apakah Ulquiorra gay? Saat ini, Ulquiorra sedang tidak bisa ditemui. Jika diwawancarai, ia tidak menjelaskan apa apa. Mari kita tanya pendapat para Ulquivers.

"Ulqui, biar pun kamu melakukan tindakan seperti itu, aku tetap mencintaimu,"

"Ulqui, aku tidak percaya kau melakukannya. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu!"

Bagaimana dengan bukan Ulquivers.

"Tindakannya tak seindah wajahnya,"

"Aku masih tidak percaya Ulquiorra melakukan hal semacam itu,"

"Aku khawatir anak-anakku akan menirunya,"

Dan masih banyak lagi.

Itulah tanggapan masyarakat Jepang. Bagaimana dengan masyarakat di luar Jepang? Mengapa Ulquiorra seperti menyangkal tindakannya? Tetaplah bersama kami,"

"Kau besok harus pergi," kata Aizen.

"Pergi? Bagaimana dengan kasusnya? Aku nggak mau di bilang pecundang,"

"Mulai besok, kau akan tinggal di Indonesia,"

"Indonesia?"

"Ajaklah teman-temanmu,"

Aizen pergi meninggalkan Ulquiorra.

"Hei, Ayah! Hahh.. Indonesia? Dimana tuh?"

Flashback OFF!

"Jadi begitu ceritanya," jelas Ulquiorra.

"Oh.. Dasar cowok mesum," kata Tati.

"Jaga mulut lu, ya! Gue nggak pernah ngelakuin itu!"

"Lalu kasusnya bagaimana?" tanya Hime dengan kekhawatiran. Bagaimana tidak khawatir? Rumah kakeknya dimasuki cowok mesum yang mungkin sekarang sedang dicari-cari polisi. Bagaimana kalau dia dituduh menyembunyikannya?

"Tenang saja, Nona manis. Kasusnya sudah diurus ayahku. Dia pasti menemukan pelakunya,"

Wajah Hime memerah lagi.

'Senyum mautku berhasil' batin Ulquiorra.

"Bukannya pelakunya ada di hadapan kita?" kata Rukiyah.

"Diam lu!" bentak Ulquiorra.

"Kalau kau, Grimin?" tanya Nelliel.

"Gue?" Grimmjow menuding dirinya sendiri.

Nelliel mengangguk.

"Nggak ada yang perlu di jelasin,"

Semua mata cewek tertuju pada Grimmjow.

"Oh ayolah... Apa itu penting buat kalian?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Tentu saja. Aku harus tahu latar belakang yang tinggal di rumah ini," jelas Hime.

Flashback ON!

(pake bahasa Jepang)

"Pemirsa, aktor ternama Ulquiorra Schiffer terlibat dalam kasus video porno,"

Cklek.

Grimmjow mematikan TV-nya.

Ponselnya berdering.

"Grim, acara launching album

dibatalkan," kata produser.

"Apa? Apa karna kasus Ulquiorra?"

"Apalagi kalo bukan itu?"

Telepon terputus.

"Halo? Halo?" Grimmjow berteriak-teriak seperti orang hutan yang berada di hutan hutannya lebaaaat sekali.

Grimmjow lalu menghubungi Ulquiorra.

"Grim, besok kita akan pergi," tiba-tiba Ulquiorra langsung bicara.

"Apa? Dasar pecundang! Launching album kita batal karna lu!" bentak Grimmjow.

"Apa? Batal?" Ulquiorra hampir pingsan. (*eh, nggak deng! Ulqui kan tegar*) Banyak sekali cobaan yang menimpanya.

"Sekarang lu pingin pergi? Pecundang!"

"Grim, lu mau pa kagak, terserah lu! Gua mau ngajak Ichigo ma Renji," jelas Ulquiorra.

"Ya ya gue mau. Tapi ke mana?"

"Indonesia,"

"Mana tuh?"

"Gue juga nggak tau. Ayah gue yang nyuruh,"

"Dasar anak papi!" Grimmjow ngakak.

"Diam lu,"

Grimmjow masih tertawa.

"Jadi ikut kagak?"

"Jadi dong, bro! Sekalian cuci mata,"

Hahaha...

Tawa menggelegar membahana.

"Betul, bro!" ucap Ulquiorra disela-sela tawanya.

Flashback OFF!

"Sekarang terbukti, kita bisa cuci mata!" Ulquiorra tertawa. (*Ulqui ketawa dunia kiamat! Eh, jangan deng!*)

"Jadi Grimmjow pemain band?" tanya Hime.

"Hu'um. Lebih tepatnya vokalis," Grimmjow membusungkan dadanya.

"Lalu, gitarisnya siapa?" tanya Hime lagi.

"Gue, Nona manis," Ulquiorra tersenyum amat sangat manis pada Hime. (*Uaa..! Aku mo pingsan oe..!*)

Wajah Hime sekarang memerah semerah darah. Eh, bukan! Tomat.

"Gue bassisnya..," Ichigo bergaya sok ala bassis.

"Yang nanya lu bassis pa kagak sapa, bro?" tanya Tati.

"Gue kan cuma curhat," Ichigo ngeles.

"Yang nyuruh lu curhat siapa?" timpal Nelliel.

"Hati nurani gue. Puas lu semua?" Ichigo malah makan lemper dengan emosi.

"Hati-hati, nanti tersedak!" kata Hime penuh kekhawatiran.

"Uhuk, uhuk!"

"Tuh kan..," Hime berlari ke dapur dan mengambil seceret air putih.

"Minumlah," Hime menuang air putih ke gelas Ichigo.

Ichigo segera meminumnya.

"Thanks, Hime," ucap Ichigo.

Entah kenapa hati Hime berbunga-bunga.

"Sa-sama-sama," Hime terbata-bata mengucapkannya lalu duduk ke tempatnya semula.

"Sekarang, giliranmu kepala jeruk," kata Rukiyah pada Ichigo.

"What? Kepala jeruk? Sebelum ngejek orang liat dirimu dulu dong! Udah kecil, kurus, belagu, kayak jentik-jentik tau! Dasar midget!" omel Ichigo.

"Midget? Mentang-mentang kamu sok bisa bahasa Inggris terus manggil midget?" Rukiyah berdiri dan kedua tangannya berada di pinggang.

"Iya. Midget. Gue dari bayi bisa bahasa Inggris kalee...," Ichigo berdiri. Kedua tangannya berada di pinggang.

"Dasar kepala jeruk!"

"Untung aja lu cewek. Kalo cowok, gue hajar lu!" Ichigo berlagak memukul Rukiyah.

"Eh... Siapa takut? Aku juga pintar karate tau!"

"Midget kayak lu bisa karate?"

"Apa?" Rukiyah menggebrak meja.

"Hentikan, Rukiyah!" pinta Hime lembut. (*Ya iyalah harus dihentikan.. Nanti kalau mejanya rusak gimana?*)

Tati berdiri.

"Ruki, jika dia nantangin lu, berarti dia nantangin gue juga. Kita kan sesama perempuan," ujar Tati.

"Gue juga ikut! Gue kan juga perempuan!" kata Nelliel lalu berdiri.

"Ichigo, jika mereka berani nantangin lu, gue ikut," kata Renji seraya berdiri.

"Gue juga ikut!" ujar Grimmjow seraya berdiri.

Suasana hening.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

"Kok lu nggak ikutan sih, Hime? Kita nungguin lu!" ucap Nelliel.

"Lu juga! Ngapain sih duduk-duduk aja?" bentak Grimmjow pada Ulquiorra.

"Emang harus, ya?" kata Ulquiorra datar dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ma-ma'af, aku tidak suka pertengkaran," Hime tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Ya sudah. Biarkan saja mereka berdua. Sekarang kita bertanding!" ujar Ichigo.

"Memangnya mau bertanding apa?" tanya Hime dengan kelembutan.

"Sudahlah, Hime. Mereka itu orang gila yang bodoh," kata Ulquiorra.

"Iya. Betul juga. Memangnya kita mau bertanding apa?" tanya Renji.

"Bertanding apa, ya?" Ichigo tampak berpikir keras. Begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Tuh kan kelihatan bodohnya," ujar Ulquiorra sambil makan wingko babat. Wingko babat yang dihadapannya telah sampai diperutnya tanpa sisa. (*Ulqui rakus juga, ya ternyata*)

"Mau aku tambahkan minum?" tanya Hime.

"Tidak perlu. Gue bisa ngambil sendiri," jawab Ulquiorra seraya tersenyum.

"Bukankah tadi kalian bilang, Tati : Ruki, jika dia nantangin lu, berarti dia nantangin gue juga. Kita kan sesama perempuan. Nelliel : Gue juga ikut! Gue kan juga perempuan! Renji : Ichigo, jika mereka berani nantangin lu, gue ikut. Grimmjow : Gue juga ikut! Berarti salah satu dari kalian harus ada yang nantangin," ujar Hime panjang x lebar x tinggi (*Itu rumus apa hayo?*)

Semua orang terpana tak percaya.

"Ingatanmu hebat sekali, Nona," Ulquiorra sampai tak bisa berkedip.

Suasana hening.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

60 detik

61,9 detik

Mereka masih terdiam.

"Baiklah," seru Rukiyah. "Kita menantang kalian untuk...," Rukiyah berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkan "...ngeband,"

Hahahahaha...

Tawa anak-anak cowok menggelegar.

Lemper yang dibawa Ulquiorra hampir jatuh.

"Bodoh. Tentu saja kalian kalah," kata Ulquiorra pada para cewek.

"Kalau belum dicoba, belum tau hasilnya, kan?" kata Rukiyah dengan confident.

"Okey! Kita terima," ucap Ichigo sambil berjabat tangan dengan Rukiyah.

"Pertandingannya dua bulan lagi. Kalian harus menyanyikan lagu bahasa Indonesia. Pertandingan ini tingkat kabupaten," jelas Rukiyah.

"Maksudmu AKBAD? Ajang Kompetisi Band Anak Desa?" tanya Hime.

"Yupz. Betul sekali. Kalau kalian kalah, layani kami selama satu bulan. Kalau kalian menang, kita akan melayani kalian selama satu bulan. Bagaimana? Deal?" jelas Rukiyah lagi.

"Deal," ucap Ichigo.

"Tapi, kalau tidak ada yang menang?" tanya Hime.

"Pasti ada. Karna itu kita harus bekerja keras,"

Mereka kembali duduk.

"Sekarang, kau Ichigo. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Tati.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian,"

"Aku harus tahu latar belakang yang tinggal di rumah ini," kata Hime.

"Baiklah...,"

Flashback ON!

(pake bahasa Jepang)

"Kau terlambat lagi, Ichigo?" tanya pelatih.

"Maaf pelatih. Tadi saya B-A-B dulu,"

"B-A-B atau B-A-N-D?"

"Dua-duanya," kata Ichigo sambil cengengesan. (*Ngeband sambil BAB, kayak gimana ya?*)

"Sekarang, aku sudah bisa latihan kan, pelatih?"

"Sebentar," pelatih tampak membuka-buka catatannya.

"Kau sudah terlambat 20 kali dari 21 latihan. Benar?"

"Benar, pelatih,"

"Kau terlambat paling tidak 50 menit. Benar?"

"Sangat benar, pelatih," Ichigo masih cengengesan.

"17 kali kau terlambat karna ngeband, 2 kali karna gadis, 1 kali tanpa alasan. Benar?"

"Mm.. Mungkin benar karna aku tidak pernah menghitung,"

"5 kali kau kena kartu merah. Benar?"

"Salah. 7 kali aku kena kartu merah,"

Pelatih tampak mengubah catatannya.

"Kau mencetak gol sebanyak 22 dari 9 pertandingan. Betul?"

"Sangat betul, pelatih,"

"Cara mainmu seperti Lionel Messi. Betul?"

"Salah. Cara mainku seperti Ichigo Kurosaki. Meskipun banyak yang bilang seperti Lionel Messi," Ichigo tersenyum bangga.

"Aku setuju jika kau seperti Lionel Messi. Tapi kau sering mendapat kartu merah karna emosi,"

"Iya. Betul,"

"Karna itu aku mengeluarkanmu dari timnas Jepang. Piala dunia tinggal 3 tahun lagi. Aku tidak butuh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab sepertimu. Meskipun aku butuh pemain sepertimu, tapi, aku lebih butuh pemain yang tepat waktu dan bertanggung jawab. Tidak perlu ikut latihan. Pulanglah. Perbaiki dirimu. Mungkin aku bisa menerimamu suatu hari nanti,"

"Ta-tapi, pelatih, apa tidak bisa ditoleran lagi? Aku akan berubah. Aku berjanji tidak akan terlambat lagi," Ichigo merengek dan bersujud di hadapan pelatih. Pemain yang lain malah melihatnya. 'Pemandangan yang langka' batin mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Cepat lanjutkan latihan!" bentak pelatih.

"Baik, pelatih," mereka kembali latihan dan mencuri-curi pandang melihat Ichigo dan pelatih.

"Pelatih, ku mohon.. Cita-citaku adalah menjadi pemain sepak bola profesional..," Ichigo berakting mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku berjanji, pelatih.. Aku akan berubah..,"

"Aku tidak butuh janji palsu. Merubah kebiasaan tidak bisa cepat. Pergilah. Bukan aku yang menyuruhmu keluar tapi sifatmu,"

'Dasar pelatih sialan! Aku sudah merengek, sujud, nangis, malah tetep nggak diterima! Gue doakan lu nyesel!' batin Ichigo.

Ichigo lalu berdiri. Ia berjalan mundur dan memaki dibelakang pelatih. Ia bergaya menonjok-nonjok pelatih. Para pemain hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Pelatih sialan!" dalam perjalanannya pulang, ia selalu menyerukan dua kata tersebut. Dalam hati atau diucapkan lewat mulut.

Flashback OFF!

Hahahaha...

"Benar begitu, bro ceritanya?" tanya Grimmjow disela-sela tawanya.

"Ya begitulah. Lalu gue ditelpon Ulquiorra, ya gue terima aja ajakannya,"

"Kasihan," Rukiyah terus tertawa.

"Apa betul lu kayak Lionel Messi?" tanya Tati dengan penuh rasa ketidakpercayaan.

"Tidak mungkin, Tati..," kata Rukiyah.

"Terserah kalian. Sudah. Tidak usah dibahas," Ichigo malas membahas masalah yang memalukan ini.

"Sekarang giliran lu, nanas," ujar Tati.

"Nanas? Lu manggil gue nanas?" Renji melotot.

"Liat aja rambut lu kayak nanas,"

"Dasar! Gue makin pingin tanding ma kalian! Dasar cewek-cewek tengik!"

"Tengik?" Nelliel, Rukiyah, dan Tati langsung geram.

"Sudah, sudah," lerai Hime.

"Aku harus tahu latar belakang yang tinggal di rumah ini," kata Hime.

Flashback ON!

(pake bahasa Jepang)

"Renji, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau jadi gagap? Tidak becus!" bentak sutradara.

"Iya. Aku salah,"

Action!

Cut!

"Renji, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau harus lebih menjiwai,"

"Aku keluar. Aku stres di sini! Aku butuh hiburan. Sake pun tak cukup. Aku mau pergi. Lanjutkan saja drama ini kalau aku sudah pulang!" ujar Renji.

"Hei, kau sudah gila, ya?"

Flashback OFF!

"Owh..," para cewek malah ber-owh ria.

"Kalian akan tinggal di sini berapa lama?" tanya Hime.

"Sekitar 1 tahun. Kita akan menghabiskan usia 17 di sini! Males banget!" ujar Ulquiorra.

Hime tampak sedih karna sepertinya tamunya tak suka berada di sini.

"Sekarang, lu!" Grimmjow menuding Nelliel.

"Gue?" Nelliel bingung setengah hidup.

"Iya. Ngapain lu bisa ada di sini?"

"Um.. Itu privasi,"

"Tadi lu maksa-maksa kita buat cerita! Padahal lu nya nggak mau cerita!" Grimmjow berdiri dan hampir melempar Nelliel dengan nagasari.

"Eh," Nelliel berdiri dan berkata, "Emangnya siapa sih cewek yang takut dilempar... Dilempar... Um.. Namanya apa, Hime?"

"Nagasari,"

"Iya. Nagasari. Emangnya gue takut apa ama lu? Dasar kepala biru!"

"Kepala biru? Cewek desa itu sukanya ngejek tapi nggak mau diejek. Dasar hijau. Hijau. Ijo. Kolor Ijo!"

Plakk

Tamparan mendarat di wajah Grimmjow.

"Gue cuma ngejek lu kepala biru, tapi lu...," Nelliel terhenti. "BRENGSEK!"

Plakk

Tamparan mendarat di pipi Nelliel.

"Lu yang brengsek! Dari kecil lu nggak pernah nyadar kalo lu brengsek!"

Air mata Nelliel menetes.

"Gue nggak nyangka lu selemah itu, Nell,"

"Kenapa lu mbahas masa lalu?" Nelliel kembali duduk dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Cup cup, Nelliel," Hime membelai lembut rambut Nelliel.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa Nelliel menangis?" tanya Hime.

"Tanya aja ma dia," Grimmjow sepertinya sudah tidak mau membahasnya.

"Gue di sini mau nyari hiburan malah ketemu ma dia," Grimmjow tampaknya sangat kesal dengan Nelliel.

"Cewek belagu, egois, sombong, sok tajir, dan nggak punya perasaan kayak dia emang pantes tinggal di sini!" tambah Grimmjow.

Tati melempar lemper ke mulut Grimmjow. Yupz. Otomatis lemper itu masuk ke mulutnya dengan sempurna.

"Heh! Bisa diam nggak sih, lu?" bentak Tati.

Grimmjow mengunyah lalu menelan lemper tersebut.

"Iya. Iya, Grimmjow. Gue salah. Gue minta maaf," ujar Nelliel sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Baru sekarang lu minta maaf?" tanya Grimmjow dengan penuh emosi.

"Gue sadar, gue emang salah. Maafin gue...,"

"Lu minta maaf nggak tulus. Tadi aja waktu ketemu gue lu masih belagu. Minta maaf tuh sana ma ortu gue..,"

"Grimm!" Nelliel menatap mata Grimmjow lekat-lekat. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca penuh air mata.

Ada belas kasihan dari sinar mata Grimmjow tapi itu semua lenyap oleh emosinya.

"Lu cuma akting!"

"Gue nggak akting! Gue bakalan cerita ma mereka semua," Nelliel menyeka air matanya.

"Cerita palsu! Seperti yang lu ceritakan ma mama papa lu?"

Nelliel tak sanggup menatap mata Grimmjow.

"Tidak. Baiklah. Ceritanya begini...,"

To be Continued..

Akhirnya... Bagaimana readers?

M0hon di review, ea...


	2. Chapter 2

Nih Ara update chapter 2.

Makasih. Beribu ribu terima kasih saya ketikkan buat anda yang udah mbaca and review..

**Disclaimer** : Bleach milik om Tite Kubo. Kalo punya aku, Ulquiorra nggak bakalan ku pateni.

**Pairing** : UlquiHime, GrimmNell, IchiRuki, RenTatsu, dll.

**Genre** : Friendship selalu.

"Cerita palsu! Seperti yang lu ceritakan ma mama papa lu?"

Nelliel tak sanggup menatap mata Grimmjow.

"Tidak. Baiklah. Ceritanya begini...,"

**Live in Village**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

Chapter 2 : Masa Lalu

**Flashback ON!**

(pake bahasa Spanyol)

7 tahun yang lalu...

Orang tua Nelliel adalah majikan orang tua Grimmjow. Karna itu, Grimmjow juga biasa membantu orang tuanya di rumah mewah milik orang tua Nelliel. Ayah Grimmjow bekerja sebagai sopir sedang ibunya sebagai pembantu. Karna itu juga, Grimmjow sekeluarga tinggal di rumah Nelliel.

"Mama, papa, barbienya bagus," ujar Nelliel yang waktu itu berusia 9 tahun dan rambutnya masih pendek.

"Iya, sayang," ucap mama Nelliel dengan mengelus rambut hijau Nelliel.

Nelliel yang memang dari kecil hidup dari keluarga tajir, mempunyai sifat egois, manja, dan sombong.

"Na na na na," Nelliel dengan anggunnya memainkan boneka barbienya.

Setelah lelah memainkannya, ia langsung ke kamar tanpa membereskan bonekanya.

Dogy, hewan peliharaan keluarga Nelliel yang berbentuk anjing hidup (*ya iyalah.. Ma'ap. Dogy itu anjing*) mengacak-ngacak, menyiksa, memperkosa, merusak, menghancurkan, meniduri, menggigit, menginjak-injak, dll.

Ibu Grimmjow yang memang pembantu di sana membereskan sisa-sisa bekas bermain Nelliel dan Dogy. Eh. Membereskan boneka barbie Nelliel yang sudah dirusak Dogy. Boneka itu sudah ada yang lepas kepalanya, tangannya, bahkan bajunya juga lepas. (*telanjang, dunk. Maap*)

Besoknya...

"Uaa...!" Nelliel berteriak kencang sekali sampe-sampe seluruh penghuni rumah menghampirinya. Jin dan setan pun juga ikutan. Kuntilanak yang sedang mbojo dengan pocong malah tambah mbojo. Tuyul yang nggendong wewe gombel juga ikutan sampai-sampai kakinya keseleo karna nggak kuat.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya mama Nelliel dengan penuh kecemasan.

"Lihat boneka barbieku, Ma..," Nelliel merengek sambil menunjuk boneka barbienya yang sudah rusak. Kepala lepas, tangan lepas, kaki lepas, dll.

"Siapa sih yang membereskannya? Nggak becus! Mending dipecat aja, Ma!" ujar Nelliel.

'Dasar cewek keterlaluan! Dia kok main pecat segala sih?' batin Grimmjow.

"Siapa yang kemarin membereskan boneka ini?" tanya papa Nelliel.

"Sa-saya, Tuan," jawab Ibu Grimmjow dengan jantung dag dig dug mak serrr.

"What are you doing?" tanya papa Nelliel.

"Wa-waktu saya bereskan sudah begitu, Tuan..," jawab Ibu Grimmjow dengan penuh ketakutan. (*ya iyalah.. Takut dipecat padahalkan dia nggak salah apa-apa*)

"Nggak mungkin! Kemarin masih utuh!" Nelliel ngotot melotot.

"Ta-tapi..," Ibu Grimmjow tak sanggup menjelaskan.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang, daripada kamu dipecat, lebih baik kau ganti boneka ini," ujar papa Nelliel.

"Ta-tapi, Tuan, saya tidak merusaknya,"

"Apa kita harus lapor polisi? Kau saja miskin dan tidak punya uang! Mana bisa membayar polisi?" ujar papa Nelliel.

Ibu Grimmjow hanya bisa menunduk.

"Ba-baik, Tuan," Ibu Grimmjow pergi.

Semua bubar. Pertunjukkan langka telah selesai.

Nelliel pergi. Dengan keemosiannya, ia pergi ke garasi. Sepi. Garasi tersebut sepi. Nelliel mendekati mobil yang akan dipakai Ibu dan Ayah Grimmjow untuk membeli boneka barunya. Ia menatapnya sebentar. Lalu menatap dengan penuh kebencian. Tanpa ia sadari, Grimmjow mengikutinya dari belakang. Nelliel berjongkok.

"Bocorin aja, ah..," Nelliel merobek saluran oli. Cepat-cepat ia pergi.

'Apa yang ia lakukan?' batin Grimmjow sambil melihat Nelliel pergi.

Grimmjow masih bengong di situ.

"Grimmjow, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ibu Grimmjow lembut. Matanya sembab menandakan ia habis menangis.

"Mama menangis?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Tidak, sayang," jawab Ibu Grimmjow sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Mamamu tadi habis mengupas bawang," ujar Ayah Grimmjow.

"Sayang, kamu bisa kan di sini sebentar? Papa dan Mama mau membeli boneka untuk Nelliel," ujar Ibu Grimmjow. Matanya menampakkan kesedihan.

"Iya, Ma. Nggak pa pa kok. Mama tenang aja. Grimmjow nggak bakal nakal," ucap Grimmjow gembira. Mencoba membuat Papa dan Mamanya tidak khawatir.

"Papa dan Mama pergi dulu,"

Mereka berdua pergi. Grimmjow hanya bisa melihatnya. Papa dan Mamanya telah menaiki mobil. Grimmjow terbelalak.

"Itu kan, mobil yang...," Grimmjow mendekati mobil tersebut. "Papa, Mama, tunggu...!" Grimmjow berteriak kencang. Tapi sayang, Mama dan Papanya tak mendengar.

Mobil telah melaju. Grimmjow mengejarnya dan terus berteriak, ".. Papa, Mama!" Grimmjow terus mengejarnya hingga ia lelah. Mobil tersebut melaju tambah kencang. Tak disangka, itu pertemuan terakhirnya. Itu percakapan terakhirnya. Itu terakhir kalinya ia mendengar suara orang tuanya. Itu terakhir kali ibunya membelai rambutnya. (*Huahua.. Aku nangis*) Grimmjow tak bisa menghadang ajal yang akan menjemput.

"Papa, Mama," Grimmjow terjatuh melihat kepergian mobil orang tuanya. Tangisnya meluncur keluar. Tangisan untuk kedua orangnya. Orang yang melahirkannya. Orang yang merawatnya dari kecil. Orang yang membimbingnya. (*Hua.. Aku tambah nangis..*)

"Papa, Mama," Grimmjow mencoba berdiri. Ia melangkah pulang ke rumah Nelliel. Langkahnya gontai. Ia tak sanggup kehilangan orang yang ia cintai.

Mobil polisi bertebaran di depan rumah Nelliel. Grimmjow terbelalak. Secepat inikah orang tuanya pergi? Baru saja ia sampai, sudah disambut dengan tangisan.

"Grimmjow, tabahkan hatimu, nak," seru seorang pembantu yang langsung memeluk Grimmjow. Air matanya menetes membasahi bahu Grimmjow.

"Ada-apa?" tanya Grimmjow. "Jangan bilang orang tuaku benar-benar...," Grimmjow berlari ke dalam rumah.

"Papa, Mama...! Bangun...!" Grimmjow menggoyangkan jasad kedua orang tuanya. Diam. Beku. Bisu. Dingin. Tak mungkin orang tuanya bisa hidup lagi. Nelliel hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Grimmjow berlari ke loteng. Ia menangis. Menangis. Tanpa sadar, ia mendengar pembicaraan Papa Nelliel dengan kepala polisi. (*maksudnya tu pimpinan tertinggi polisi. Bukan orang yang masih kepalanya doang*)

"Bagaimana, apa kita harus menyelidiki kasus ini?" tanya kepala polisi.

"Tidak perlu. Itu hanya menghabiskan uangku," jawab Papa Nelliel.

"Dari data yang kami peroleh, saluran oli telah dirobek seseorang. Mungkin ini kasus pembunuhan,"

"Dirobek seseorang?" Papa Nelliel berpikir serius.

"Kalau anda tak mau kami menyelidikinya, silakan saja,"

"Oh, ya sudah. Kalau begitu terima kasih atas infonya,"

Mereka berjabat tangan.

Sesudah pemakaman orang tua Grimmjow...

Di taman belakang, Papa Nelliel mengajak Grimmjow bercengkrama dengan keluarganya. Atau, keluarga barunya.

Setelah kematian orang tuanya, Grimmjow diangkat sebagai anak angkat oleh keluarga Nelliel.

"Grimmjow," panggil Papa Nelliel.

"Ada apa, Tuan?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku tuan? Panggil papa. Kan sekarang kau anakku,"

"Papa," ucap Grimmjow. Entah kenapa ia kehilangan keceriaannya.

"Kenapa sih Papa mengangkatnya? Tapi aku tetap memanggilmu anak pembantu!" kata Nelliel lalu bermain ayunan.

Tadi malam, Grimmjow membuat sebuah keputusan. Ia tak akan balas dendam pada keluarga Nelliel ataupun pada Nelliel sendiri tentunya. Ia tahu, balas dendam hanya akan menimbulkan dendam yang lain. Ia tahu, ia harus sabar atas kelakuan Nelliel.

"Kau tahu kenapa orang tuamu meninggal?" tanya Papa Nelliel agak berbisik.

Grimmjow menarik nafas. "Tahu," ucap Grimmjow lirih bersamaan dengan hembusan nafasnya.

"Kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Papa Nelliel.

Nelliel mendengarkan pembicaan mereka berdua dengan seksama.

"Tahu," jawab Grimmjow.

"Siapa?"

Grimmjow agak ragu mengucapkannya. Tapi, ia kan harus jujur,"Nelliel,"

Duar! Jantung Papa Nelliel hampir copot.

"Dia bohong, Pa!" Nelliel mendekati Grimmjow dan...

Plakk

"Anak pembohong kayak gini mau papa jadikan anak?" seru Nelliel.

"Nelliel, sudah!" lerai Mama Nelliel.

"Pembohong? Lu tuh yang pembohong! Kecil-kecil udah jadi pembunuh! Nanti besar mau jadi apa lu? Teroris? Pembunuh? Cewek nggak tau diri! Punya harga diri nggak sih lu?" maki Grimmjow.

"Udah!" bentak Papa Nelliel.

"Lu bilang gua nggak punya harga diri?"

"Iya!"

Plakk

Tamparan dari Papa Nelliel mendarat di wajah Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, kamu jangan memfitnah Nelliel, ya!" ujar Papa Nelliel.

"Iya. Dasar anak gila! Jangan-jangan, dia sudah mulai gila, Pa!" tambah Mama Nelliel.

"Kamu tu beruntung, mau kami angkat,"

"Iya. Kamu tu beruntung, orang tuamu sudah kami pekerjakan, kau kami sekolahkan. Biaya persalinan ibumu saja kami yang urus," ujar Mama Nelliel sewot.

"Anak macam apa sih kamu? Nggak tau diri banget!"

"Ikutan orang tuanya kali yang sama-sama nggak tau diri,"

Sontak, setelah Mama Nelliel memaki orang tua Grimmjow, ia langsung berbuat onar seperti orang kesurupan.

"Ua...!" Grimmjow mengamuk. Menghancurkan seluruh pot tanaman. (*dengan cero*)

"Pa, dia sudah gila. Bawa saja dia ke rumah sakit jiwa," seru Nelliel.

Sejak saat itu, Grimmjow tinggal di rumah sakit jiwa. Keputusannya semakin bulat. Ia tidak akan balas dendam dengan keluarga Nelliel. Sifatnya berubah menjadi pemurung dan pendiam. Satu hal yang ia syukuri. Jauh dari keluarga Nelliel. Jauh dari penyiksaan dan kesedihan.

**Flashback OFF!**

Nelliel menangis semakin kencang. 7 tahun ia tak bertemu Grimmjow tapi Grimmjow masih mengenalnya.

"Maafkan aku, Grimmjow..," Nelliel menangis semakin kencang.

Grimmjow mendekati Nelliel. Ia berjongkok. Membelai rambut hijau Nelliel. Lalu, ia membuka tangan Nelliel yang menutupi wajahnya. Grimmjow menatap lurus mata Nelliel.

"Aku tidak pernah dendam padamu Nelliel. Balas dendam hanya akan membuat dendam yang lain," ucap Grimmjow lirih.

Nelliel memeluk Grimmjow. Entah sudah berapa ember air matanya keluar.

"Te-terima kasih, Grimmjow..," Nelliel menangis. Kali ini bukan tangis penyesalan. Tapi tangis kebahagiaan.

Nelliel melepas pelukannya. Ia tersenyum. Grimmjow mengusap air mata Nelliel.

"Jangan menangis untuk diriku. Kau jelek tahu!" ujar Grimmjow mencoba membuat Nelliel tersenyum.

"Iya. Aku tahu. Tapi lebih jelek kamu," Nelliel terkikik sambil memukul pundak Grimmjow.

Grimmjow kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Katanya kau jadi pemurung? Tapi kelihatannya kau tidak pemurung," ujar Hime.

"Iya. Hidupku berubah saat bertemu Ulquiorra," Grimmjow tersenyum pada Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra mengangkat alisnya.

"Yah. Pokoknya karna Ulquiorra," kata Grimmjow meyakinkan. Ia tidak mau membicarakan masa lalu Ulquiorra yang suram.

"Terima kasih, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra tersenyum.

"Sekarang giliran kalian yang cerita!" seru Ichigo.

"Okey! Gue bakal cerita. Kayak ngeluarin uneg-uneg aja," kata Tati.

"Kayak Uya Kuya maksudnya?" tanya Rukiyah.

"Uya Kuya?" tanya Nelliel. Matanya masih sembab.

"Iya. Program di televisi. Bagus, kok. Tapi, acaranya berpaspasan dengan drama asia. Jadi, aku pilih drama asia aja," ujar Hime.

"Udah. Cepetan!" seru Ichigo.

"Oke! Begini ceritanya...,"

**To be Continued...**

Gimana? Kayaknya aku bertele-tele, ya? Ada yang tahu kenapa Grimmjow bisa berubah gara-gara Ulqui?

Sebenarnya ceritanya waktu mau bersambung gak kayak gini.. Habis, kehapus sih..

**Pyon** : Hai... Salam kenall.. heh, lucu ya? Menurutku malah lucunya tu gara-gara ada ngeresnya,,, (*tapi Ara orangnya gak ngeres hloo..!*) tapi gak pa pa deh. Soal Orihime bilang "aku harus tahu bla bla bla," itu emang ciri khasnya..

**Karikazuka** : Iya.. Salam kenal juga... Hahaha.. lucunya tu paling karna ada ngeresnya kali ea? (*Tapi Ara gak ngeres hloo...*) . Iya. Emang romancenya belum sihh.. klo buat romance tu kadang2 blank.. Boleh nanya gak? Kamu tuh cewek pa cowok sih? Coba ku tebak! Pasti cowok! (*Tak usah dipedulikan! Pertanyaan tak penting!*) Tapi aku pingin tau.. (*Tuh kan authornya sarap*)

Oh ya, readers, ada yang tahu kapan ulang tahunnya :

Ulquiorra

Orihime

Grimmjow

Nelliel

Ichigo

Rukia

Tatsuki

Renji

Okey! Review, please..


	3. Chapter 3

Hai, minna.. Ara kembali dengan chapter 3.

Ara ucapkan terima kasih yang udah baca dan review.

Buat **VAANITO** terima kasih sudah menginspirasi Ara.. Di chap ni ada OVJnya kok! (*meskipun dikit*) Trus **Karikazuka**, waktu kamu bilang pi-el-e-way-bi-o-way, aku juga jadi terinspirasi.. Thanks.

Have a nice reading..

**Disclaimer** : Bleach milik Pak Tite Kubo forever.

**Pairing** : UlquiHime, GrimNell, IchiRuki, RenTatsu, dll.

**Genre** : Friendship

"Baiklah. Sekarang, Tati, tell me, please..," ucap Ichigo dengan menekankan kata tell me.

"Siapa yang telmi?" bentak Tati

"Iya. Iya. Cepetan!

Live in Village

by

Ara Nara Tika

Chapter 3 : Introduce Girls

Tati menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya.

"Gue, hidup di keluarga sederhana. Nggak tajir, juga nggak kere. Gue, kena pergaulan bebas. Tiap hari, gue pulang malem. Minum-minum, ngerokok, sampe-sampe, gue pernah nyoba narkoba..,"

Semua mata membulat. (*untung nggak melonjong*)

"Gue, gue, anak nggak tak tahu diri. Nyuri uang nyak dan babe buat beli barang haram itu. Gue juga suka main trek-trekan. Padahal selalu kalah," Tati menunduk. Ia mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya. "Sebulan yang lalu, ortu gue nyekap gue agar nggak ke mana-mana. Merasa diperlakuin kayak anak kecil, gue nyoba kabur dari rumah. Gue berhasil. Gue, gue," air mata Tati menetes. "Gue pergi ke rumah temen buat minta narkoba. Gue nggak kuat kalo nggak nelen narkoba. Akhirnya gue pingsan. Gue overdosis. Gue udah nggak punya harapan hidup. Begitu sadar, gue udah di rumah sakit," Tati mulai menangis.

**Flashback ON!**

Tati membuka mata perlahan. Terasa bau tak sedap. Bau ini, seperti bau rumah sakit. Seorang dokter menghampirinya. Bukan dokter yang ia harapkan. Tapi orang tuanya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya dokter itu lembut.

"Ini di mana? Rumah sakit?" tanya Tati.

"Benar. Kau overdosis. Untung saja orang tuamu menyelamatkanmu,"

"Overdosis? Sekarang, nyak babe di mana?" tanya Tati. Perasaanya sudah gundah gulana.

"Orang tuamu sudah disisi Tuhan,"

Ucapan dokter tersebut seakan menghentikan saraf, menyumbat aliran darah, menghentikan jantung, dll.

"Maksud dokter?" Tati bertanya. Padahal dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Dokter tersenyum tipis. Ia membelai rambut Tati. "Kedua ginjalmu rusak. Orang tuamu menggantikannya,"

Tati terbelalak.

"Kau tahu, ayahmu dulu pernah sakit ginjal kan?" tanya dokter.

"Iya," Tati menangis. "Babe dulu sakit ginjal, lalu nyak mendonorkan ginjalnya buat babe. Jadi, babe punya satu ginjal dan nyak juga punya satu ginjal," sakit hati Tati mengatakannya. Sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Kedua ginjal itulah yang menyelamatkanmu. Kita harus bertindak cepat. Jika tidak ada yang mendonorkan ginjalnya untukmu, kau akan mati. Orang tuamu mendonorkannya. Menyerahkan semua harapan padamu. Untung ginjal mereka cocok untukmu,"

Tati menangis kencang. "Nyak, babe, maafin Tati.. Tati salah.. Tati udah jadi anak nakal yang nggak hormat.. Maapin Tati, nyak, babe..,"

Tati mencopot infusnya dan berlari.

"Tati, tunggu," dokter mengejarnya. Tapi sia-sia. Tati kan pelari nasional. (*caileh*)

Ia berlari ke pantai ancol. Meneriakkan semua penyesalannya.

"Nyak, babe...,"

**Flashback OFF!**

Hime menghampiri Tati dan memeluknya. Tati menangis tersedu-sedu.

"A-aku, sepulang dari ru-rumah sakit, hiks hiks, aku tak tahu harus apa, tinggal di mana. Rumah orang tuaku, hiks hiks, waktu aku di rumah sakit, hiks hiks, kampungku, kampungku, kena kebakaran... Semua keluarga tak mau menerimaku karna aku telah menelan benda haram. Sejak itu, aku tak kecanduan narkoba. Dokter menyarankanku untuk ke sini. Ke Desa Adohsanget. Ia membiayai transport dan keperluanku. Aku harus keluar dari dunia Jakarta. Meninggalkan kenangan pahit. Di sini, aku harus merubah diri. Jika aku sudah kembali, ia berjanji akan mengangkatku menjadi anaknya. Hiks," Tati melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengusap air matanya. "Aku tidak pa pa. Aku kan tomboy. Aku tidak boleh nangis!" Tati sudah kembali ceria. "Hime, thanks," ujar Tati. Tak tersirat sedikit pun bahwa ia habis menangis.

"No problem," jawab Hime.

"Sekarang lu, midget!" perintah Ichigo.

"Aku? Aku di sini udah setahun. Aku tinggal di sini untuk belajar. Karna jarak desaku dan sekolahan jauh. Karna itu aku di sini. Udah. Itu aja kan?"

"Kalo lu?" Ulquiorra menuding Nelliel.

"Aaa... Mm... Perusahaan ortu gue bangkrut, gue harus tinggal di sini karna biayanya lebih murah,"

"Kalau kau, Onna?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"A-aku? Ini kan rumah kakekku. Ya aku juga tinggal di sini," jawab Hime.

"Orang tuamu?" tanya Ulquiorra lagi.

"Mereka sudah meninggal. Karna itu, aku ikut kakekku,"

"Ya. Sekarang kalian jawab. Sunat itu apa?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Tidak usah dijawab. Ayo kita ke kamar kalian!" seru Hime.

"Hei, Onna cantik..," Ulquiorra menyusul Hime bersama kopernya. Yang lain juga ikut.

"Sekarang, kalian pilih kamar kalian. Itu kamarku, kamar Tati, kamar Rukiyah, kamar Nelliel," Hime menunjuk kamar teman-temannya.

Masing-masing cowok masuk ke kamarnya tanpa berebut. Hime sempat kagum. Biasanya, cowok kan berebut kamar atau milih-milih. Tapi, ini malah langsung masuk.

'Orang Jepang benar-benar hebat' batin Orihime.

Posisi kamar :

Tati x Hime

Grimmjow x Ulquiorra

Rukiyah x Renji

Ichigo x Nelliel

(ket : x berarti berhadapan dengan)

Hime menuju ruang tamu dan membereskan makanan cowok-cowok tadi.

Hime menuju ke dapur dan isah-isah (cuci piring). Ia duduk di dingklek (tempat duduk yg tingginya 10 cm) di depannya ada 2 ember berisi air dan 1 ember kosong. Satu mangkok berisi sedikit sabun colek dan kresek.

"Hei, Onna," sapa Ulquiorra.

"Ada apa, Ulil?" Hime menoleh.

"Ah, panggil Ulquiorra aja. Lagian kita kan cuma berdua," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Hm? Ulquiorra? Ah. Rasanya aneh. Ulil aja," Hime tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Onna,"

"Kau saja memanggilku Onna. Kenapa kau tidak mau ku panggil Ulil?" tanya Hime.

"Rasanya ganjil kalo gue manggil lu Hime," Ulquiorra menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ya sudah. Onna itu artinya perempuan kan?"

"Iya. Btw, gue haus. Minumnya di mana, ya?" tanya Ulquiorra melihat seluruh dapur.

"Ambil saja di kulkas. Gelasnya di rak piring," ujar Hime sambil memberi air pada mangkuk tadi. Ia mencampurkan kresek dengan sabun colek dan memerasnya hingga tercipta buih. Hime mengambil gelas dan mulai mengusapnya.

"Onna," Ulquiorra sudah kembali dengan segelas air putih.

"Hm?" Hime menoleh.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Cuci piring," Hime tersenyum lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa di tempat seperti ini?"

"Mungkin caraku beda dengan orang Jepang. Tapi, beginilah di desaku,"

"Apa itu dijamin bersih?" Ulquiorra merasa ganjil dengan cara cuci piring Hime.

"Tentu saja,"

Hime telah selesai mengusapkan buih-buih pada piring dan gelasnya.

Ia memasukkan piring ke ember berisi air hingga buihnya hilang lalu memasukkan lagi ke ember yang berisi air bersih lalu meletakkannya di ember kosong. Begitu seterusnya.

Orihime berdiri setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

"Onna," mata mereka bertautan.

Mata hijau menembus mata abu-abu.

Semburat tipis muncul di wajah Hime.

"A-ada apa?"

"Gelas ini diletakkan di mana?" Ulquiorra menggoyangkan gelasnya.

"Di situ aja," Hime lalu bergegas pergi.

Hime menuju teras. Dilihatnya sang kakek yang sudah pulang.

"Mbah Kung (kakek)," Hime menghampiri kakeknya yang tak lain adalah Pak Bara dan mengambil barang bawaan kakeknya.

Pak Bara duduk di kursi.

"Duh, Mbah Kung, maaf aku tidak menyusulmu. Aku lupa," Hime memijat kaki Pak Bara.

"Rak apa, Nduk (perempuan). Kau kan harus njemput Rukiyah,"

"Tapi aku melupakan Mbah Kung.. Aku ambilkan minum ya, Mbah!" Hime berdiri dan membuat teh hangat.

Di lihatnya para cowok dan cewek asyik main PS (Play Station). Ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ini, Mbah," Hime menaruh teh hangat di atas meja.

"Apa yang dari desa sebelah sudah datang?"

"Sudah, Mbah,"

"Hah.. Besok kau harus ke pasar. Persediaan sudah menipis,"

"Mbah, kuenya laris, ya?" Hime melihat tempat kue yang dibawa kakeknya sudah kosong.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu, Nduk. Lihat, kau pasti selesai isah-isah kan?"

"Hehehe... Iya, Mbah. Mending Mbah Kung dulu aja. Aku buatkan banyu anget (air hangat) untuk mandi, ya!" Hime melangkah ke dapur dan merebus air.

Hime kembali ke ruang tamu. Dilihatnya Ulquiorra bebincang-bincang dengan kakeknya. Kakeknya terus tertawa sedangkan Ulquiorra hanya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Anak lanang (laki-laki), kau benar-benar tahu tata krama," ucap Pak Bara.

"Ada apa ini, Mbah?" Hime lalu duduk di sebelah Ulquiorra.

"Kek, boleh tidak kalau besok aku mengantar Hime ke pasar?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil meletakkan tangannya di kepala Hime.

Merasa tidak nyaman, Hime menyingkirkan tangan Ulquiorra.

"Tidak usah. Kamu kan tamu, lebih baik di rumah aja," kata Hime.

"Tentu saja boleh," ucap Pak Bara.

Ulquiorra tersenyum jahil. Hime mendengus kesal. Biasanya, kakeknya melarang ia pergi ke pasar dengan siapa saja. Takut kalau hilang. Nanti kalau Ulquiorra hilang gimana? (*kalau yang menemukan Ulqui diriku, pasti Ara jadikan anjing penjaga. Wkwkwk*)

"Huft! Mbah Kung menyebalkan!" Hime lalu ke dapur.

Hime mematikan api dan menuangkan air hangat ke ember. Ia kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Mbah, airnya udah panas," ujar Hime.

Pak Bara segera ke kamar mandi.

Hime melihat Ulquiorra. Ada tatapan kesal yang tersirat di matanya. 'Trik apa sih yang buat Mbah Kung jadi begini?' batin Hime.

"Ada apa, Onna?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Hime melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang utama. Tempat teman-temannya bermain PS. Padahal yang main PS cuma Ichigo dan Renji. Yang lain cuma nonton.

"Kalian mau makan apa?" tanya Hime ceria.

"Susi," jawab Grimmjow.

"Oseng-oseng kangkung aja," jawab Rukiyah.

"Pasta," jawab Nelliel.

"Apa adanya aja," jawab Ichigo sambil terus menekan stick PS.

Sempat tersirat rasa kagum di hati Hime mendengar jawaban Ichigo.

"Spagetti saus nanas," jawab Renji sambil terus melihat layar televisi.

"Ternyata nanas makan nanas," Tati tertawa sambil makan keripik kentang.

"Diem lu!"

Renji dan Ichigo main sepak bola. Renji memainkan Barcelona sedang Ichigo memainkan Real Madrid (*yo menang Barcelona lah... Tak apa. Di hatiku hanya Real Madrid..:-D*)

"Telur goreng," jawab Tati.

Ulquiorra tiba-tiba datang.

"Gue, terserah," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Mm.. Aku tidak bisa buat susi.. Pasta, tidak ada bahannya. Spagetti saus nanas, aku juga tidak punya bahannya..," Hime merasa tidak enak. Ini semua gara-gara bahannya habis.

"Terserah kau sajalah..," kata Grimmjow sambil merebut stick yang dibawa Ichigo.

Ichigo merebutnya kembali. Terjadi perebutan stick.

"Eh, eh! Nanti rusak..," Hime melerai mereka berdua.

"Gooooll...," Renji jingkrak-jingkrak seperti anak kecil yang baru dapat permen.

Ichigo hanya melongo.

"Tidaaakk! Grimmjow, ini semua salah lo!" Ichigo menuding-nuding Grimmjow.

"Heh! Jeruk! Gue kan udah bilang! Gue mau main!"

"Dasar biru!" Ichigo hampir memukul Grimmjow.

"Dasar jeruk!" Grimmjow hampir memukul Ichigo.

"GOOOL... 2-0 untuk Barcelona!" Renji tambah jingkrak-jingkrak.

"Renji, lu curang!" Ichigo menekan tombol pause.

"Kita belum selesai! Selesaikan di luar!" Ichigo lalu keluar diikuti Grimmjow.

"Hei," Rukiyah meraih stick Ichigo dan memainkannya.

"G00L," Rukiyah girang sekali.

"Aduh... Kau ternyata hebat juga," Renji sekarang bermain serius. Ternyata cewek satu ini tak bisa diremehkan.

"Jadinya makan apa?" tanya Hime.

"Apa adanya," jawab Renji.

"Benar, Hime. Terserah kau saja," tambah Tati.

"Hime, jangan berlemak, ya!" ujar Nelliel.

Hime melesat ke dapur. Dibukanya kulkas. Hanya ada ikan pindang, sayur bayam, tempe, telur, dll.

"Benar-benar habis," Hime mendengus.

Ia mengambil sayur bayam. Dipetik daunnya dan dicuci. Lalu dimasak bersama garam, bawang dan kunci. Lalu, ia goreng pindang dilapisi dengan telur. Ia juga menggoreng tempe. (*uenaakk*)

Selama Hime memasak, teman-temannya mandi.

"Onna, mau aku bantu?" Ulquiorra menghampiri Hime yang membawa sayur bayam.

Tercium aroma sampo dari rambut Ulquiorra.

"Hm.. Harumnya.. Kau habis keramas?" Hime mengendus rambut Ulquiorra.

"Jangan mengendus seperti anjing, Onna," Ulquiorra menjauhkan wajah Hime dari rambutnya.

"Parfummu, rasa apel?" Hime malah mengendus pakaian Ulquiorra.

Nafas yang keluar dari hidung Hime membuatnya geli.

"Onna, sudah! Hahaha...," Ulquiorra menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf, Ulil!" Hime lalu pergi menuju ruang makan.

"Hah... Gue rasa, dia menghindar dari gue," Ulquiorra menggaruk kepalanya.

Ulquiorra menuju ruang utama. Ia langsung duduk di sofa dan meraih gitar. Ia mulai memainkan alat musik tersebut. Menyanyikan lagu yang telah terkenal di Jepang. Lagu dari bandnya yang berjudul What happen with you?

'Lagu ini untuk kau, Onna' batin Ulquiorra.

Suara merdu Ulquiorra mengalun lembut seperti rekaman di radio.

Hime mendengarkannya. Mendengarkan senandung indah yang dibawa Ulquiorra.

"Heh, Ulqui! Berisik!" bentak Grimmjow.

"Lagunya bagus tahu!" Nelliel menjitak kepala Grimmjow.

"Bagus. Kalo yang nyanyi gue!" Grimmjow ngotot.

Nelliel hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Ulquiorra.

"Ulqui, ajari aku main gitar dong!" Nelliel sok genit.

Entah kenapa Grimmjow langsung memasang death glare pada Ulquiorra.

"Minta ajari aja sama Grimmjow," Ulquiorra lalu pergi ke dapur.

"Ih...! Nyebelin!" Nelliel mencucu melihat sikap Ulquiorra.

"Hahaha...," Grimmjow tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Puas lu?" Nelliel sebel setengah hidup.

"Hei, Onna,"

"Hm?" Orihime menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Mau mandi. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidaklah.. Aku kan tidak semesum itu,"

"Ya sudah. Ajak teman-temanmu makan,"

"Lalu kau?"

"Nanti aku menyusul,"

"Onna, ini kan jam 7 sore. Kenapa kau mandi?"

"Ah... Aku sudah biasa," Hime tersenyum.

"Jaga kesehatanmu,"

"Hn. Sudah, jangan mengikutiku..," Hime melesat ke kamar mandi.

Semua telah makan. Kecuali Ulquiorra dan Hime. Ulquiorra sudah menunggu Hime di ruang makan.

"Kau tidak makan, Ulil?" tanya Hime.

"Aku menunggumu," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Oh..," Hime duduk lalu mengambil nasi.

Setelah nasi dan lauk pauk terambil, Hime melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang utama.

"Hei, Onna, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Aku mau ke ruang utama,"

"Kenapa tidak makan di sini saja?" tanya Ulquiorra lagi.

"Aku mau nonton TV," Hime tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra mendengus kesal. "Kenapa dia selalu menghindariku? Ah. Aku jadi tidak minat makan,"

Ulquiorra menuju ke ruang utama.

Ulquiorra mengambil gitar dan memainkannya. Menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul Baby. Lagunya Justin Bieber itu hlo.. Ia mengingat kembali video mesumnya dengan Justin. Tiap diingat, ia terus tertawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Heh, Ulil, diem lu!" bentak Grimmjow.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra polos.

"Aku tidak bisa dengar suara TV-nya," ujar Hime.

"Baiklah," Ulquiorra bergabung nonton TV.

Acaranya adalah Opera Van Java alias OVJ.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak, Nelliel? Dalangnya itu yang namanya Parto, mirip pemain band yang ngelakuin video mesum," ujar Rukiyah.

Ulquiorra hanya diam. Mereka pasti menyindir dirinya.

"Oh.. Ariel?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Iya. Mirip banget," tambah Rukiyah.

"Lo disindir tuh, bro!" Grimmjow berkata pada Ulquiorra.

"Tapi, Ariel itu vokalis. Bukan gitaris," ujar Hime.

"Lu nyindir gue?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Aku nyindir yang merasa kok! Kamu ngerasa ya, Grimin?" kata Hime dengan polosnya.

"Huh!" Grimmjow mendengus kesal.

Opera Van Java memang acara yang lucu. Semua penonton pasti ngakak kalau menontonnya.

"Huaff," Nelliel menguap. Ia tiduran di sebelah Grimmjow.

Tiap kali Grimmjow ngeliat Sule ma Andre, apalagi waktu jadi bayi. Grimmjow langsung ngakak ngakak. Berdiri duduk, berdiri duduk. Apalagi saat nonton Nunung ngompol, Grimmjow tambah ngakak. Perutnya sampai sakit. Saking ngakaknya, Grimmjow ngompol.

Sur sur suur...

"Mh. Duh... Grimmjow, lu apa-apa'an sih? Kalau minum jangan sampai tumpah dong," Nelliel mengusap air yang berada di mukanya.

Nelliel mencium air tersebut. "Mm! Pesing! Grimmjow, jangan-jangan kau...,"

"Maaf, Nelliel," Grimmjow nyengir memperlihatkan gigi kinclongnya.

Hahahaha...

Tawa membahana diikuti teriakan Nelliel, "TIDAAAKK," Nelliel memukul, menjitak, menendang, memaki, dll pada Grimmjow.

Grimmjow hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua itu.

"Malam ini kan dingin. Masak gue harus keramas?" Nelliel merengek. Rambutnya, aduh.. Udah pesing banget... "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Grimmjow! Ingat itu baik-baik," Nelliel melesat ke kamar mandi.

Bantal dan karpet kini basah dan pesing.

Semuanya menutup hidung.

"Nggak, nggak, nggak kuat. Nggak, nggak, nggak kuat. Aku nggak kuat ama ompol Grimmjow. Nggak, nggak, nggak level. Nggak, nggak, nggak level. Aku nggak level ama cowok ngompolan," Tati menyanyikan lagu 7 icon - playboy disertai tawa. Tapi liriknya digantinya.

"Grimmjow, Grimmjow," Ichigo geleng-geleng.

"Untung saja Mbah Kung sudah tidur," ujar Hime.

"Ih.. Jijik," ujar Rukia melihat air yang membasahi karpet.

"Sabar, bro!" Renji menepuk pundak Grimmjow.

"Mandi sana!" perintah Ulquiorra.

Semua bubar. Sudah malam. Waktunya tidur.

Grimmjow dan Nelliel sudah selesai mandinya.

Hime meletakkan karpet yang terkena ompol di dekat kamar mandi. Hime mengepel lantainya.

"Him, Hime, mau gue bantu?" tanya Grimmjow. Bagaimana pun, ini semua kan salahnya.

Hime menghentikan ngepelnya. "Tidak perlu. Hampir selesai kok!"

"Ya sudah. Aku tidur dulu, ya?" Grimmjow pergi ke kamarnya.

Hime hanya menghela nafas.

Setelah selesai melakukan seluruh pekerjaannya, ia keluar. Duduk di sebatang pohon dan menyalakan api unggun. Kabut semakin tebal dan udara semakin dingin. Ia

mengambil jagung yang dibawanya tadi dan mengoles mentega dan bumbu rasa barbequ. Ia membakarnya dalam dinginnya malam. Entah kenapa, ia membakar dua jagung bakar. Satunya untuk siapa?

Lelaki berambut hitam duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sedang apa, Onna?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil mengambil salah satu jagung bakar yang dibawa Hime.

"Mm? Aku sedang membakar jagung," Hime tersenyum.

"Kenapa nggak rumahnya saja yang dibakar?"

"Kau ini! Nanti aku tinggal di mana?" Hime tertawa sambil memukul lengan Ulquiorra.

"Tinggal di rumahku,"

"Apa maksudmu? Nanti malah aku jadi artis video mesum," Hime masih tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar mengira aku yang melakukannya?"

Hime hanya menaikkan bahunya. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hime.

"Perutku keroncongan. Aku kan belum makan malam," jawab Ulquiorra.

"Salahmu sendiri kau tidak makan. Kau tidak suka lauknya?"

"Bukan begitu. Menurutku makananmu enak. Tadi aja Grimmjow tambah dua kali,"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Soalnya kau tidak menemaniku. Aku kan menunggumu. Eh, malah aku kau cuekin,"

"Maaf, Ulil," Hime merasa bersalah.

"Tidak pa pa. Apa kau takut padaku?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa harus takut?"

"Aku kan terjaring kasus video porno,"

Hime tersenyum. "Entah kau melakukannya atau tidak, kau kan tamuku. Jadi, buat apa takut?"

"Jika aku bukan tamumu, kau akan takut?"

"Mungkin,"

"Hah.. Jawabanmu tidak masuk akal,"

"Ya udah. Di masukin aja," Hime tertawa.

"Kenapa jagungnya dua? Kau rakus sekali," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Feelingku mengatakan, akan ada seseorang yang menghampiriku. Ternyata Ulil,"

"Feelingmu hebat,"

Mereka membakar jagung bersama-sama.

"Ulil, bagaimana rasanya jadi aktor?" tanya Hime.

"Menyenangkan. Hasilnya, aku terkenal, banyak uang, dan mandiri,"

"Lalu, kalau jadi gitaris?"

"Menyenangkan. Aku bisa jadi pencipta lagu,"

Hime tersenyum. "Ulil, nyanyi, yuk!"

"Lagu apa? Aku tidak begitu hafal lagu Indonesia,"

"Di HPku ini, ada beberapa lagu, hafalin aja,"

"Mentang-mentang aku aktor jadi cepat hafal? Gitu?"

"Iya. Kau pintar sekali," Hime menepuk kepala Ulquiorra.

"Tapi makan dulu," Ulil langsung melahap jagung bakarnya.

"Aku putarkan lagu, ya!" Hime memutar lagu Ungu-Dirimu Satu. Lagu mengalun dengan indahnya.

"Mm, enak! Ini pasti rasa barbequ," seru Ulquiorra.

"Emang," Hime juga memakan jagungnya.

"Kau suka barbequ?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Yes. I like it,"

Malam yang gelap dan dipenuhi bintang (tapi gak bisa dilihat karna kabutnya tebal) dihabiskan Ulquiorra dan Hime dengan makan jagung bakar. Um.. Yummy..

**To be Continued...**

Piye? Piye? Akhirnya selesai. Aku bingung mau bagaimana.. Hla piye neh.. Meh nggawe musti blank. Po maneh neg rag ngrungoke lagu. Wah.. Malah ancur. M0cog Ara meh nggawe malah facebookan. Hei, eneg sing meh dadi kancaku? Add wae :

Yo wis.. Ada yang gak paham? Tak basa Indonesiain.

Hla bagaimana lagi, akan buat mesti blank. Apalagi kalo tidak dengerin lagu. Wah... Malah hancur. Masak Ara mau mbuat malah facebookan. Hei, ada yang mau jadi temenku? Add aja :

Balas ripyu dulu :

**Melody AMPv Schiffer** : Salam kenal... Di chap 2 UlquiHime-nya gak ada soalnya mereka ku buang ke jurang. *dicero Ulqui* Hahhaha... Emang gak kepikiran. Tapi di chap ini udah ku buat banyak.. Udah puas? *belum* ku harap engkau puas meskipun manusia tak pernah puas. *sok tahu* Hlo emang gitu kok di pelajaran ekonomi!

**Karikazuka **: Maap maap. Ku kira kamu cowok.. Hahaha.. Ara emang sok tau.. Duh... Makasih ea.. Kamu dah menginspirasi diriku.. Waktu kamu bilang 'pi-el-e-way-bi-o-way', itu Ara langsung terinspirasi..:-D

**IchiRuki DarkTigrex-Slayerz** : Hai... Salam kenal.. Ouh kamu tinggal di Semarang? Ara juga Ara juga! *lebay*. Adohsanget tu di... Ara aja juga gak tahu. Itu artinya Sangat Jauh.. Jauh... banget. Ara kan tinggalnya di X3W. *gak da yang nanya* Barang kali ada yang mau main? Heh! Jangan mbayangin Ulqui ma Justin terus! Pake ngiler lagi! Makasih ya udah ngasih tau ultahnya.. Gracias.. *sok spanyol* Matur nuwun..

**VAANITO** : Salam kenal... Berkat dirimu aku punya ide buat OVJ. Makasih.. Hahaha.. Kog tau Ara orang Semarang? *keliatan jelas kalee*

Ya udah readers, review, please.. :-D


	4. Chapter 4

Hei, Ara kembali dengan chap 4. Makasih bagi yang udah baca dan review.. Maaf. Telat update.. Hehehe.. Ara kehilangan inspirasi.!

**Disclaimer **: Bleach punya Tite Kubo foreverrr.

**Pairing** : UlquiHime full!

Malam yang gelap dan dipenuhi bintang (tapi gak bisa dilihat karna kabutnya tebal) dihabiskan Ulquiorra dan Hime dengan makan jagung bakar. Um.. Yummy..

**Live in Village**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

Chapter 4 :

Go to Tradisional Market

"Apa kau benar-benar mau ikut?" tanya Hime. Alisnya bertaut. Ia sudah siap dengan keranjang yang akan dibawanya ke pasar.

"Tentu saja," Ulquiorra tersenyum. Senyum yang menenangkan hati Hime hingga ia terhipnotis ke dalam senyuman tersebut.

"Ya sudah. Ayo!" Hime memakai sandal jepitnya. Senyuman Ulquiorra melumpuhkan sarafnya sehingga bibirnya sulit berkata 'tidak'. *Caileh...*.

Ulquiorra dan Hime menuruni bukit-bukit yang terjal. Di kanan kiri banyak tumbuh tembakau. Saat sampai di jalan raya, terlihat terasering yang ditumbuhi bunga anggrek.

"Huhahuha, apakah masih jauh, Onna?" tanya Ulquiorra kelelahan.

"Tidak. Habis ini kita akan naik angkot,"

"Angkot?"

Hime mengangguk mantap.

"Cowok keren kayak gue naik angkot?"

"Keren? Cowok kayak mayit hidup itu keren?" Hime bertanya tanpa dosa.

Belum sempat Ulquiorra menjawab pertanyaan Hime, Hime sudah memotongnya. "Itu angkotnya!"

Mereka berdua akhirnya menaiki angkot. Tak terkira, angkot tersebut penuh dan sesak.

'Bau apa'an sih ni? Orangnya pada nggak mandi ya?' batin Ulquiorra. 'Udah panas, sesak, bau lagi! Huh!'

Tahukah kalian? Di angkot itu cowoknya cuma Ulquiorra dan sopir angkotnya. Yang lain itu ibu-ibu.. Hehehe...

Sekitar 20 menit perjalanan, akhirnya sampai juga di pasar.

"Wuek! Penumpangnya pada nggak mandi ya?" keluh Ulquiorra.

"Mereka mandi kok. Mandi di kali.. Hehehe..," jawab Hime cengengesan.

"Kita mau apa sekarang?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Belanja,"

"Biasa. Perempuan memang suka belanja,"

"Udah. Ikut aku. Jangan sampai ngilang (hilang), ya?"

"Uh. Pasarnya bau," Ulquiorra terus menyerukan kalimat tersebut.

Lewat daerah brambang bawang, pinginnya nangis.

Lewat ikan-ikan, malah mau muntah.

Lewat buah-buah.. Um... Baunya... Enak banget.. Betah di situ lama-lama.

"Belanjaanmu banyak sekali. Dari tadi di bawah. Kapan kita ke lantai 2?" Ulquiorra sudah lelah. Pasarnya besar banget. Dari tadi muter-muter sambil menawar juga sambil beli. Tapi barangnya? Yang membawa ya Ulquiorra. Tangan Orihime kosong. Mungkin hanya bawa dompet.

"Lantai 2 itu, isinya kayak peralatan gitu. Kita kan cuma beli bahan makanan," jawab Orihime.

Mereka berdua lewat ayam-ayam. Baunya, aduh... nggak enak. Sumpah! Ulquiorra hampir pingsan.

"Tahan, Ulqui! Pake tanganmu buat tutup hidung!" perintah Orihime.

'Gimana mau tutup hidung? Tanganku dua-duanya udah penuh. Bawa belanjaanmu dari tadi. Apa kamu nggak liat? Belanjaannya banyak lagi!' batin Ulquiorra.

Akhirnya, mereka berhasil melewati puluhan kandang ayam. Kini, kandang sapi dan kambing menghadang.

"Bau bangeeett..!" teriak Ulquiorra.

Terlihat beberapa sapi yang diangkut ke truk. Setelah semua sapi terangkat, truk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hime dan Ulquiorra berjalan ke tempat truk tadi.

Pletok

"Aduh!" teriak Ulquiorra.

"Ada apa?" Hime terbelalak.

"Ini kena apa? Bau lagi!"

"Sandalmu kena kotoran sapi. Hahahaha," tawa Hime pecah.

Sandal jepit Ulquiorra kena kotoran sapi. Bau, hitam, hangat, mm...dan menjijikkan.

"Iuh!" Ulquiorra cepat-cepat berpindah tempat. "Bagaimana ini?" Ulquiorra sudah panik.

"Mana, sandalnya! Ijolan!" perintah Hime.

"Ijolan?" Ulquiorra tak mengerti bahasa Hime.

"Mm.. Bahasa Indonesianya apa, ya? Tukeran! Mana!"

Ulquiorra memakai sandal jepit Hime dan Hime memakai sandal jepit Ulquiorra.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Ya ke kamar mandilah... Cuci ni sandal..," Hime menunjuk sandal jepit yang dipenuhi kotoran sapi. "Belanjaannya bawa dulu, ya!"

"Baiklah,"

Sampailah mereka di kamar mandi.

"Ni beneran kamar mandi?" Ulquiorra heran.

Ni kamar mandi ato kandang kebo? Kotornya minta ampun!

"Ikut aku! Tadi kakimu juga kena, kan?" kata Hime.

"Baiklah..,"

Ulquiorra mengikuti Hime masuk ke kamar mandi tapi pintunya nggak ditutup.

Hime membersihkan sandalnya.

"Mana belanjaannya! Sekarang kamu yang bersihkan kakimu," Hime melihat jari kaki Ulquiorra dibungkus kotoran sapi. Mungkin kotoran itu juga masuk ke kukunya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Ulquiorra bertanya penuh kepolosan.

"Ya disiram pake air, trus digosok-gosok biar kotorannya hilang,"

"Sudah ku duga. Jijik ah! Nggak ada sabun lagi!"

"Ihh... Kamu tu cowok tapi kok jijik ama kotoran sih?"

"Sekali jijik ya tetap jijik..! Aktor kayak gue kok suruh bersihin kayak ginian! Ogah ah!"

Hime menghela nafas. "Baiklah, akan ku bersihkan. Daripada nanti angkotnya bau. Tapi janji, ya?"

"Janji apa?"

"Bawain belanjaan ini sampai rumah. Gimana?"

"Baiklah.. Aku janji,"

Hime mengulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Haha. Baiklah, aku janji," Ulquiorra membalas kelingking Hime.

"Kayak anak kecil aja," Ulquiorra masih geli dengan ikatan jari kelingking yang baru aja dia lakukan.

"Biarin!"

"Sekarang, ini! Bawain! Ku bersihkan kakimu," Hime menyodorkan belanjaan yang dibawanya ke Ulquiorra.

Hime membersihkan kaki Ulquiorra. Duh, Hime! Kamu kayak babu aja..

"Udah. Bersih, kan? Ayo pulang!" ajak Hime.

Hime mengeluarkan uang dari saku roknya. Ia memasukkannya dalam kotak.

"Terima kasih," ucap penjaga kamar mandi.

"Jadi, tadi itu bayar?" tanya Ulquiorra. Sorot matanya menampakkan ketidakpercayaan.

"Hm," Hime hanya mengangguk.

"Toilet kotor, nggak ada sabunnya, airnya juga belum tentu bersih, itu harus bayar?"

"Hn. Toilet itu lebih baik. Biasanya penjaganya hanya diam saja. Kalau ini kan, penjaganya mengucapkan terima kasih,"

"Ah, emang terima kasih dari dia bernilai apa sih?"

"Eh, Ulil, ucapan terima kasih tu bernilai,"

"Iya, iya. Daripada dapat ceramah dari lu, lebih baik gue bilang 'ya' aja,"

Akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan angkot. Angkotnya tak sesempit tadi. Hanya ada Hime, Ulquiorra, pak sopir, seorang bapak dan dua anaknya.

"Pemandangannya bagus, ya?" ujar Ulquiorra pelan sambil melihat keluar.

"Hm. Bagus banget malah,"

Angkot warna kuning menurunkan Hime dan Ulquiorra.

"Kok kita turun di sini?" tanya Ulquiorra. Jalannya beda waktu mereka berangkat tadi.

"Di sini angkot cuma satu arah. Kalau tadi, kita lewat kebun tembakau. Di sana cuma ada angkot ke pasar. Kalau ini kan kebun teh. Hanya ada angkot ke desa. Ya kita pulang lewat sini,"

"Lebih jauh pa lebih dekat?"

"Dekat,"

"Ya udah. Yuk jalan!"

Mereka melewati hamparan kebun teh.

"Ulil, temenin ke kebun bunga, yuk!"

"Jauh nggak?"

"Ah. Kamu kan cowok. Masak gampang capek sih?"

"Gue kan biasanya naik mobil,"

"Ah. Sombong! Mentang-mentang punya mobil! Pokoknya temenin, ya! Salahmu sendiri pingin ikut,"

Mereka berjalan melewati kebun teh lalu berjalan lagi melewati perkampungan.

"Mas Byakuya...," sapa Hime.

"Hn," jawab Byakuya.

"Ke sini dulu, Ulil," ajak Hime ke sebuah rumah kecil.

"Mas, buku paket matematika Rukiyah ketinggalan. Katanya di meja belajar,"

"Bentar ku ambilkan. Kamu dan temanmu duduk aja,"

Hime dan Ulquiorra duduk di teras Byakuya.

"Jadi ini rumah Rukiyah?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Iya. Dan tadi itu kakaknya," jawab Hime.

Ulquiorra mengamati setiap inchi rumah tersebut. 'Ternyata lebih besar rumah Hime' batin Ulquiorra.

"Ternyata rumahnya jauh juga. Pantesan dia ngekos,"

Byakuya keluar.

"Ini bukunya," Byakuya menyodorkannya.

"Makasih, Mas," Hime menerima buku tersebut.

"Dia temanmu?" tanya Byakuya.

"Iya. Ini Ulil. Dari Desa Sekayu," ujar Hime.

"Ulil," Ulquiorra mengulurkan tangannya.

"Byakuya," Byakuya membalas uluran tangan Ulquiorra. Byakuya terus menatap Ulquiorra dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kita pulang dulu," Hime menarik paksa tangan Ulquiorra meninggalkan rumah Rukiyah.

"Lu tu napa?" tanya Ulquiorra setelah Hime melepas tangannya.

"Lihat tatapan Mas Byakuya kan? Dia tidak percaya kalau kau dari Sekayu,"

"Sekayu di mana aja gue nggak tau,"

"Hah. Desa sebelah tu ya desa sebelahnya Adohsanget. Namanya Sekayu. Nanti ku beri tahu,"

"Emang nanti kita lewat Sekayu, ya?"

"Nggak. Ku kasih tau jalannya aja,"

"Oh... Ngomong-ngomong, Byakuya beda jauh ama Rukiyah,"

"Ya iyalah... Mas Byakuya kan cowok, Rukiyah cewek,"

"Bukan itu Onna, tapi sifatnya,"

"Ya. Mas Byakuya kan keren, cool, ganteng, pinter, ah... Pasti banyak cewek yang naksir,"

"Kalau Rukiyah itu sok, cerewet, belagu, pendek, mana ada yang mau ma cewek kayak gitu,"

"Jangan ngomong gitu... Nanti naksir hlow...," goda Hime.

"Mana mungkin. Kan ada kamu," goda Ulquiorra.

"Gombal,"

"Kok malah gombal? Yah.. Kita lihat aja nanti,"

"Onna, apa benar jalannya ke sini?" tanya Ulquiorra. Jalan yang mereka lalui mulai menanjak dan berkelok.

"Benar. Kita kan mau ke kebun bunga,"

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tangga yang terbentuk dari susunan batuan.

"Ayo kita naik!" ajak Hime.

"Kau tidak punya perasaan. Bawaanku banyak tau!"

"Kamu kan cowok. Jangan kalah ama aku dong! Tiap hari Minggu aku seperti ini,"

Ulquiorra bengong mendengar kata-kata Hime barusan.

"Malah bengong! Ayo, Ulquiorra Schiffer,"

"Ah, iya! Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada," Hime naik ke atas untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

'Kenapa aku bisa ingat nama Ulquiorra?' batin Hime.

Setelah anak tangga terakhir berhasil ditempuh, sampailah mereka di kebun bunga yang indah nan luas. Bermacam-macam bunga tertanam di sana.

"Jadi, ada kebun bunga seindah ini?" Ulquiorra sangat takjub. "Siapa pemiliknya?"

"Mungkin ini anugerah Tuhan. Bunga-bunga di sini tumbuh alami tanpa ada yang merawat,"

"Mawar biru," Ulquiorra mendekati bunga mawar biru. Belanjaannya bergoyang seiring hentakan kakinya. "Ini kan mawar langka,"

Hime menghampiri Ulquiorra. Di tangannya sudah ada banyak bunga.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Hime.

"Secepat ini?" Ulquiorra rasanya belum puas di sini.

"Kau ingin di sini?"

"Paling nggak kan kita bisa menikmati pemandangan,"

"Kau tahu? Bentar lagi siang. Aku harus buat makan siang. Singkirkan egomu,"

"Baiklah," Ulquiorra pasrah.

Hime memasukkan bunga-bunga tersebut ke tas kresek yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Setelah ini kita ke sungai, ya?" ajak Hime.

"Ngapain?"

"Aku mau cuci tangan. Lihat ni! Tanganku bau!"

"Tangan bau kok disuruh ngelihat. Dicium dong!"

"Emang kamu mau nyium?"

"Nggak sih,"

"Bersihin kaki aja jijik apalagi nyium tanganku," sindir Hime.

Mereka berjalan sekitar 3 menit. Di bawah mereka ada tangga yang membawa mereka ke kali.

"Kalau ke kiri, kau akan ke Sekayu. Kalau ke kanan, itu jalan ke sekolah. Kalau pulang, kita lewat jembatan itu," Hime menunjuk jembatan yang melewati sungai. Jembatan yang terlihat kokoh.

Mereka menuruni tangga.

"Bu Ran (Rangiku)," sapa Hime.

"Hei, Hime," jawab Ran. Ran memakai kembem. Ia sedang mencuci di sungai.

"Hime, kau sama siapa?" tanya Momo. Ia juga memakai kembem.

"Oh, ini? Ini Ulil. Dia akan jadi teman baru kita hloo..," jawab Hime.

"Aku Momo..," Momo melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku Nemu," Nemu juga melambaikan tangannya.

'Tak ku sangka aku bisa cuci mata. Gadis desa memang seksi' batin Ulquiorra.

"Bentar, ya! Aku mau cuci tangan," Hime menuju ke sungai. Ia membasuh tangannya.

"Apa nggak kotor? Bukannya itu kena cucian mereka?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Bersih kok! Perbandingan air cucian dan air sungai kan lebih banyak air sungai. Jadi kalau tercampur ya menang air sungai,"

"Itu pelajaran matematika dicampur geografi?"

"Bukan. Itu logika. Kalau kau tidak percaya, cium aja. Baunya udah hilang kok!" Hime mengulurkan jarinya di depan hidung Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menepisnya. "Baunya aneh. Apa itu bau sungai Indonesia?"

"Hahaha.. Emang bau sungai tiap negara beda ya?" Hime memukul lengan Ulquiorra.

"Ayo kita pulang! Katanya kau mau buat makan siang,"

"Oh, iya! Bu Ran, Momo, Nemu, aku pulang dulu, ya!" Orihime melambaikan tangannya.

Ulquiorra hanya menyunggingkan senyum.

Mereka menyusuri jembatan yang panjangnya 1 km.

"Jembatan ini kokoh juga," ujar Ulquiorra.

"Hm. Jembatan ini kan dibangun waktu Indonesia dijajah Belanda,"

"Pemandangannya juga indah," Ulquiorra melihat kanan dan kiri. Hanya ada sungai.

"Pemandangannya cuma sungai. Kalau aku lagi stres aku pasti kemari. Meneriakkan segala resah dan gundahku,"

Ulquiorra melepas belanjaannya. Ia mencengkram pagar jembatan.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin meneriakkan sesuatu?"

"AKU ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER BUKAN COWOK MESUUUM.. AKU COWOK BAIK-BAIK. KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG PERCAYA PADAKU?"

"U-Ulil?"

"Sudah, Onna. Aku lega. Bebanku sedikit berkurang,"

"Hm," Hime tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Ulquiorra.

"Lakukanlah sesukamu. Lakukanlah sampai kau puas. Mumpung tidak ada orang di sini,"

"Arigatô, Onna,"

"Kalian ke pasar atau ke salon? Dari jam 6 sampe jam 11? Belanja apa aja kalian?" Grimmjow langsung mengomel setelah Hime dan Ulquiorra sampai di depan rumah.

"Maaf, Grimin. Maaf," Hime betul-betul merasa bersalah.

"Tak perlu minta maaf padanya, Onna," Ulquiorra langsung nyelonong masuk. Grimmjow dicueki.

"Hee... Lu mau berantem ma gue?" tawar Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra tak memedulikan Grimmjow.

"ULQUIORRA...!" suara Grimmjow menggelegar sampe-sampe gunungpun meletus!

**To be Continued..**

Akhirnya... Ide ini muncul setelah aku baca chap sebelumnya.. Mungkin anugerah bulan Syawal. Hehehe...

Waktu mengalir bagaikan air

Selaras dengan tiupan angin yang semilir

Gak kerasa Ramadhan yang suci telah berakhir

Maaf atas segala khilaf ñ kesalahan yg telah terukir

Selamat Hari Raya Idhul Fitri

Minal aidzin walfaidzin

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin

**karikazuka** : makasih uddah ngereview.. fbku? add aja..

**Melody AMPv Schiffer** : haha. aku senag jika luccu.. jagung bakarnya emang dua.. kamu mau minta? minta ama ulqui ajja... iyya. klo basa jawa tak kasih artinya dehh..

**Nelly Is My Name** : alurnya terlalu santai? tapi akku suka.. emang kamu maunya gimana?

**Pyon** : makasih uddah ngereview.. review terus ea... #maksa. hehehe..

Ukay! Review, please..


	5. Chapter 5

Minna-san, hehe.. ada yang masih ingat dengan fic ini? Saya sebagai author, minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena fic ini nggak diupdate lama... sekali. Gara-gara betah banget di fandom Naruto jadi males ngelanjutin fic ini dan... aku agak illfeel sih ama Hime. Oke! Maksih yang udah ngikutin sampai chap ini.

**Live in Village**

**By**

**Tikasomnia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : School**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

**.**

"Bagun, woi...! Kalian mau terlambat?" teriak Tati sambil menggedor masing-masing kamar cowok.

Ulquiorra yang tengah tertidur lelap, terusik dengan teriakan tersebut. Dilihatnya jam dinding. Dia mengerang. Baru pukul 5 pagi dan dia sudah diributkan oleh hal semacam itu? Apa-apaan ini? Dia berjalan sempoyongan. Dibukanya pintu kamar dan didapatinya teman-temannya yang sewajah dengannya-kusut, masih ngantuk, rambut acak-acakan.

"Hei, ingat ya! Ini di Indonesia! Di sini masuk sekolah pukul 7! Kalau kalian tidak bangun pagi, kita akan terlambat!" tegas Rukiyah yang sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Seragam SMA lenagn panjang bewarna putih abu-abu. Sementara pria-pria itu menguap sambil mengacak rambut mereka.

"Cepat mandi! Kita akan terlambat! Kita jalan kaki!" teriak Nelliel yang rambutnya dikucil dua dan tubuhnya juga terbalut seragam SMA putih abu-abu. Coba kalian bayangkan, Hime, Tati, Nelliel, Rukiyah, memakai baju putih panjang ala anak desa dan rok rempel abu-abu.

Lelaki-lelaki tampan itu memasuki kamar mandi dan gosok gigi bersama. Renji melanjutkan untuk mandi. Ulquiorra menyiapkan buku-bukunya. Grimmjow dan Ichigo menuju meja makan yang ternyata di sana sudah ada Nelliel, Tati, dan Rukiyah.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan," keluh Grimmjow yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Jika kita dituntut untuk bangun pagi, ini bisa jadi bencana," tambah Ichigo.

"Kalian itu! Wu!" bentak Rukiyah.

"Biar saja, Ruki! Mereka kan memang artis! Tidak pantas hidup di desa kayak gini!" tambah Tati.

"Biasalah, orang KAYA!" tambah Nelliel dengan menekan kata 'kaya' sambil melirik Ichigo dan Grimmjow dengan sorot mata mengejek.

"Bawel," guman Grimmjow.

"Apa orang Indonesia kayak gini ya?" batin Ichigo sambil memakan lauk pindang goreng.

"Rukiyah, Tati, Nelliel, ora perlu kaya ngono. Mesakake...," kata Hime yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di samping Rukiyah.

"Wong kaya ngono kok dimesakake," batin Rukiyah dongkol.

"Dia bilang apa?" bisik Nelliel pada Rukiyah.

"Dia bilang jangan membentak mereka. Kasihan," Rukiyah berbisik ke telinga Nelliel.

"Apa?" bisik Tati setelah Nelliel mendapat jawaban dari Rukiyah.

"Jangan membentak mereka. Kasihan," bisik Nelliel.

"Dasar Hime!" guman Tati lalu mereka berdua terkekeh.

"Kalau tidak begitu, namanya bukan Hime," timpal Nelliel masih dengan bisikan.

"Kalian sudah gila, ya?" tanya Grimmjow karena Tati dan Nelliel terkekeh tanpa sebab.

"Biasa, Grim, cewek kan suka gosip," tambah Ichigo.

Belum sempat Tati dan Nelliel membalas ejekan dua orang Jepang tersebut, perhatian mereka dialihkan ke Ulquiorra yang datang sambil mengacak rambutnya. Seluruh gadis tiba-tiba terpana. _He's so cool..._ Dan adegan itu dibumbui dengan _slow motion_ dan bintang-bintang setelah Ulquiorra menyibakkan rambutnya.

"Ehem," Grimmjow berdeham dan membuyarkan keterpanaan para cewek.

"Hei, bro! Mandi sana!" suara Renji yang baru mandi plus memakai seragam putih abu-abu membuat semuanya tercengang. Mereka semua _speechles_ melihat Renji berpakaian seperti itu. Renji itu orang Jepang, bro! Bandingin aja seragam orang Jepang dengan seragam orang Indonesia! Renji memakai baju putih dan celana panjang abu-abu dengan rambutnya yang bewarna merah... _It's so fun!_ Dan semuanya menahan tawa mereka.

'Apa... aku juga akan berpakaian seperti itu?' batin Grimmjow membayangkan dirinya memakai seragam khas orang Indonesia.

"Hn," jawab Ulquiorra lalu pergi lagi menuju kamar mandi.

"Apa benar seragamnya seperti ini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya. Lihat saja seragam kami," Nelliel memperlihatkan baju putih panjangnya.

'Tidak seksi,' batin Ichigo.

Di Jepang, meskipun memakai seragam lengan panjang, tetapi roknya di atas paha semua. Dan mereka sangat pantas memakai seragam itu. Yah.. Indonesia, Indonesia!

**XxXxXxX**

Mereka berjalan bersama. Melewati perkebunan teh, naik turun bukit, melewati taman bunga, dan akhirnya mereka melewati jembatan di atas sungai. Sampailah mereka di SMA Adohsanget. Lelaki-lelaki tampan itu menghela nafas lega. Jauh sekali sekolahannya... Mereka berjalan hampir satu jam untuk menuntut ilmu.

_Skip_

"Anak-anak, di tahun ajaran baru ini, kalian memiliki teman baru. Silakan perkenalkan diri kalian..," ujar Bu Ran pada anak-anak kelas 2 di hadapannya.

"Namaku Ical."

"Ulil. Salam kenal."

"Reno."

"Grimin."

"Ya.. Silakan duduk di bangku kalian masing-masing.. Di belakang sana sudah disiapkan meja dan kursi untuk kalian."

Mereka berjalan menuju bangku belakang. Grimmjow duduk bersama Ichigo dan Ulquiorra satu meja dengan Renji.

_Skip_

Bel istirahat berdentang. Beberapa anak-anak dari SMA Adohsanget langsung mengerubungi empat lelaki tampan itu.

"Yo, namaku Sadiman (Sado)," kata Sadiman sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Aku Ismail (Ishida)," kata Ismail sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Aku Nemu," Nemu melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku Momo..," Momo yang berdiri di samping Nemu juga melambaikan tangannya.

"Toni (Toushirou), kau tidak memperkenalkan dirimu?" tanya Momo pada Toni yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Cih. Untuk apa?" ucap Toni sinis.

"Perkenalkan," Momo langsung menyeret Toni ke depan empat pemuda itu, "Namanya Toni."

"Kau itu apa-apaan sih, Momo?" seru Toni sinis.

"Ayolah... Apa salahnya memperkenalkan dirimu?"

Sementara Momo dan Toni sedang berdebat, ke-empat cowok itu mencari para cewek yang sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

**Kantin**

"Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan mereka?" tanya Hime sambil mengaduk jus wortelnya.

"Sudahlah. Mereka akan baik-baik saja," jawab Nelliel.

"Benar. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan manusia-manusia konyol itu..," tambah Rukiyah.

"Eh, baru aja diomongin, mereka malah nyusul kemari," Tati mengarahkan dagunya ke arah empat pemuda yang baru saja memasuki kantin.

"Hei, kalian seenaknya meninggalkan kami!" teriak Renji pada empat wanita yang tengah makan di kantin.

"Terus, kita harus nungguin kalian gitu?" cerocos Tati.

"Ya iyalah! Sebagai teman yang baik-"

"Bla bla bla. Capek deh gue!" Nelliel memutar bola matanya.

"Kalian seharusnya menjadi guide kami.. Bukannya malah meninggalkan kami dengan wajah blo'on kayak gini..," Grimmjow lalu duduk di bangku seberang mereka.

"Hah.. Nyadar juga kalau wajah kalian tu blo'on," Rukiyah terkekeh.

"Heh, lihat aja ya di AKBAD nanti.. Kalian bakal kami permaluin!" tambah Ichigo.

"Sudah, sudah, apa kalian tidak capek bertengkar terus?" lerai Hime.

"Sudahlah, Onna. Otak mereka udah ke balik tuh!" cerocos Ulquiorra.

"Hei, hei, bicara soal AKBAD, apa di sini ada persewaan alat musik?" tanya Renji.

"Tenang saja, di rumahku ada alat-alatnya. Jadi, kita bisa latihan," jawab Hime.

"Wow, kaya juga kau!" seru Grimmjow dengan seringaian sedang Hime tersipu malu.

"Grimin! Kau itu!" seru Nelliel.

"Aku kenapa, Nel?" tanya Grimmjow dengan wajah polos.

"Ssstt... Terserah kau saja!" Nelliel memutar bola matanya lagi.

"Dan sekarang kalian cuma duduk di sini tanpa pesan makanan?" tanya Tati.

"Oh ya, aku lapar. Gimana ya rasanya makanan Indonesia?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil menghampiri ibu kantin diikuti yang lainnya.

"Mm.. Aku soto," kata lelaki berambut raven itu datar.

"Aku.. nasi goreng," kata Ichigo.

"Nasi ruwet," kata Renji.

"Mi goreng," kata Grimmjow.

"Pake telur?" tanya Ibu kantin pada Grimmjow.

"Mm.. Ya."

Setelah memesan makanan, mereka duduk kembali di meja mereka, tepatnya bersebrangan dengan meja gadis-gadis. Beberapa menit kemudian, makanan yang mereka pesan sudah siap di meja makan.

"Aku baru pertama kali makan ini," kata Ulquiorra sambil menyeduh kuah sotonya, "Lumayan."

"Ini makanan namanya lucu. Tapi aku suka. Nasi goreng plus telur plus mi lagi!" komentar Renji sambil memakan nasi ruwetnya.

"Ini mi goreng enak sekali! Beneran! Sumpah!" seru Grimmjow.

"Nasi goreng ini juga enak," komentar Ichigo.

"Hihi! Mereka lucu sekali ya!" bisik Hime sambil mengamati ke-empat manusia yang makan dengan lahapnya seolah tidak makan tiga hari lamanya.

"Mereka katrok!" bisik Tati dan gadis-gadis itu tertawa.

"Hime, apa tidak masalah rambut Ulquiorra dibiarkan panjang? Peraturan sekolah kan...," kata-kata Tati menggantung.

"Iya, ya! Rambut Renji juga," Hime menatap ke arah Renji.

"Lihat saja nanti apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka," kata Rukiyah.

"Renji dan Ulquiorra potong rambut?" bisik Nelliel dan membuat gadis-gadis itu tertawa lagi membayangkan Renji dan Ulquiorra dipaksa memotong rambut mereka.

_Skip_

"Kita jalan lagi?" tanya Renji sewaktu mereka pulang sekolah.

"Iyalah! Tak ada angkot..," jawab Rukiyah.

"Hah.. Gue jadi tulang belulang nih kalo tiap hari begini," keluh Ulquiorra.

"Sekarang pun juga sudah jadi tulang belulang," tambah Nelliel.

"Haha! Gue makin berotot!" Grimmjow memperlihatkan otot-otot lengannya.

"Ye.. Otot kayak gitu doang bangga!" ejek Tati.

"Oh ya, Ulil, Reno, apa kalian tidak disuruh potong rambut?" tanya Hime.

"Si Ulil udah nyogok tuh kepsek!" cerocos Ichigo.

"Benarkah?" / "Sumpe loe?" / "Beneran?" / "Maksudnya?" tanya keempat cewek itu pada Ulquiorra.

"Buat apa punya uang banyak tapi nggak digunain," jawab Ulquiorra santai.

"Sok tajir lu!" seru Tati.

"Ketimbang mubazir tuh uang!" bela Ulquiorra.

"Sama saja. Menghambur-hamburkan uang itu tidak boleh. Apalagi buat melanggar peraturan sekolah. Itu tidak adil," kata Hime tidak setuju dengan sikap Ulquiorra.

"Heh, dasar pendidikan Indonesia! Kalah sama uang!" ejek Grimmjow.

"Ya... Memang. Seperti inilah Indonesia, uang yang berkuasa. Apalagi di kota-kota besar," ungkap Rukiyah.

"Beda dengan _Spain_," kata Nelliel.

"Paling tidak, ada manusia seperti kalian yang akan membuat negara ini menjadi lebih baik," Renji menunjuk Rukiyah, Orihime, dan Tati.

"Moga saja," ucap Ichigo.

"Ya," Rukiyah tersenyum ke arah Hime dan Tati.

"Pasti," tambah Hime.

"Yo'i!" tambah Tati.

"Hah... Kalo tiap hari gue kayak gini gue bakalan langsing! Pantas aja gadis desa nggak ada yang gendut," keluh Renji.

"Hei, Onna, mau menemaniku?" tanya Ulquiorra pada Hime.

"Ke mana?"

"Kebun teh. Sepertinya berjalan-jalan di sana menyenangkan."

"Hm.. Boleh. Kau tidak capek, kan? Tidak mengeluh lagi, kan?" ledek Hime.

"Tidaaak," Ulquiorra terkekeh, "Aku sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Menurutku, inilah hidup dan mulai sekarang aku berhenti bersikap manja."

"Baguslah. Hanya kita berdua?" tanya Hime.

"Ya. Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Tidak, sih. Bagaimana kita berpamitan dengan mereka?"

Ulquiorra terkekeh, "Itu mudah, Onna..," Ulquiorra lalu menggenggam tangan Hime, "Teman-teman, aku dan Hime pergi dulu, ya! Kalian hati-hati pulangnya," setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Ulquiorra segera menarik Hime menjauhi kerumunan yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada yang tahu mereka mau ke mana?" tanya Rukiyah.

"Sepertinya ada yang lagi PDKT," cetus Ichigo.

"Haha! Ulquiorra memang suka maju duluan," tambah Grimmjow.

Mereka berenam melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumah Hime. Sementara Ulquiorra dan Hime... Tunggu di chap selanjutnya ya! ;-)

**To be Continued..**

Makasih yang udah review chapter di chapter sebelumya : **Nelli is My Name, Melody AMPv Schiffer, karikazuka, and Guest. **Yang udah baca, makasih banget.. hehe..


End file.
